


That Make Us Two

by peachesandream



Category: Shadamy, Sonic Boom (Cartoon), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:08:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 22,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23834368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachesandream/pseuds/peachesandream
Summary: Switch Bodies ShadAmy Boom!Shadow and Amy hate each other, but if they want to get their perspective bodies back, they must first embark on an adventure together.Can love repair the circumstances that were broken by hate?
Relationships: Amy Rose/Shadow the Hedgehog, Amy Rose/Shadow the Hedgehog/Sonic the Hedgehog, Shadamy - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 68





	1. Switched

Life was completely normal for Amy Rose. As normal as it can get when you have to defeat evil every day.

Fighting robots, villains, mostly destroying Eggman's plan. Yes, everything was going as usual in Hedgehog Village.

"Can't we do something else?"

Amy sighed as she looked to her Meh Burger.

"What do you mean?" Tails asked as he took a bite of his burger. "Don't you guys ever wonder where the meat we eat comes from? I mean, we are animals after all-"

"I mean we just do the same thing over and over again! We wake up, fight some villains, come to Meh Burger, repeat" Amy interrupted Tails. Then she looked to her teammates.

"Well, Ames, that's what we do. We are heroes and Tails that's actually a pretty good question, where does the meat come-"

"So we are bound to do this forever?"

Amy looked at Sonic, he was now concentrating on his burger, too focused to figure out the mysteries behind it.

Sticks took a sip of her juice as she looked at Amy and with a burp, she added, "That's what the government what's you to do."

"If you don't feel like being a hero, then why don't you take a vacation?", Knuckles said.

"Knuckles we know that you may not have the brightest mind, but I think you just made a breakthrough!"

"Um, thank you?"

Amy stood up from her seat with a victorious smile on her face.

"I'll take a vacation!"

.

.

.

.

.

And so she desired, and so that became. Everyone on team Sonic agreed that Amy deserved a vacation away from all the fighting. Now, Amy was headed to do one of the things she liked the most...Archeology. According to her research, there was a cave on the outskirts of the city that may have important information about the 'Ancients'. The old civilization that was well known for its technological advances. However, one day the entire civilization disappeared without any clues and this cave might just have the answers to that.

Amy was well prepared, lanterns, proper clothing, and equipment around her waist. It seemed like the lanterns weren't going to come in handy as the cave contained some purple markings that lighted the entire cave properly.

As she made her way through, she found a larger purple rock. It was the size of her hand and to her surprise, it was pretty light. She continued to appreciate the beauty of the gem and as she did, she noticed there was something engraved on it.

It was written in the Ancient language but she had a pretty good knowledge of it to know the meaning of the words.

" _If in front of me war unfolds, I'll curse both until love is found_."

Amy gave it a thought. Just what could this mean? She was deep in mind and she didn't notice someone approaching her.

"What in the name of Chaos are you doing here?!"

Amy was startled by the voice behind her. She dropped the purple gem, and it broke into five different pieces.

She turns around to find no other than Shadow the Hedgehog, Team Sonic's number one enemy standing right in front of her.

And he didn't look happy at all.

"YOU BROKE THE GEM, YOU IDIOT!", Shadow yelled at her and like hell was Amy gonna let him have his way.

"YOU APPEAR OUT OF NOWHERE WITH YOUR GLOOMY FACE AND EXPECT ME TO NOT HAVE A REACTION?!" Amy yelled back at him, angry that Shadow had made her drop an important piece of her research.

"WELL, I EXPECT MY HOUSE TO BE FREE FROM PINK PESTS LIKE YOU!" Shadow walked closer to Amy and as the argument got more heated, they failed to realize that they were both stepping on the five remaining pieces of the purple gem.

"YOUR HOUSE? WELL MR, I MUST SAY THAT YOUR SENSE OF FASHION IS TOTALLY OUTDATED!"

"YOU LITTLE BRAT-"

Without knowing, the remaining of the purple gem began to glow at fast speed.

There was nothing the hedgehogs could do and the next second, they were both surrounded by the light coming from those five pieces of the purple gem.

It was just too bright...too blinding.

and then everything became black.

.

.

.

.

It must be around night time because Amy couldn't find any light source coming from outside the cave. Good to know that at least Shadow didn't murder her. Her body felt heavier than ever.

Also, she felt cold.

Around her chest area and her legs. Wait, what?

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME SHADOW THE HEDGEHOG!?"

Amy screamed on top of her lungs, expecting the worse. She was terrified but she was more scared at the fact that her voice didn't sound like the usual.

She looked at her hands, which were more bigger now. Bandages, a lot of bandages around her hands, covering her black fur. She touched her chest expecting something round and soft; only to find a firm, sculpted, more mainly one. White chest fur covering it.

And oh god those horrible, outdated fashion shoes.

Oh, Chaos.

"I AM AN EMO!"

As if the first scream wasn't good enough to wake him up, now the second one certainly did.

He moved his head to where the screaming was coming from.

Not believing his eyes, he rubbed them again and again just to confirm what his eyes were telling him.

He looked at himself really quick, pink and more pink everywhere.

Boots, clothing, fur...

"I am an oaf!"

"Hey, I heard that!"

Shadow stood up from the ground as he approached Amy.

"Who's fault is it that we are on this mess?", Shadow said with a hiss.

"Do you think I like this? Look at me! I am you!" Amy looked at Shadow's body once more showing a disgusted look.

"AND I AM YOU!"

"AND WHO'S FAULT IS THAT!?", Amy got closer to Shadow ready to get into a hand-to-hand combat.

"If you hadn't broken that gem, we wouldn't be on this mess!"

"Well if you hadn't scared me then we wouldn't-"

Amy stopped midtrack as she realized that the five remaining pieces of the Purple Gem were gone. "The broken pieces of the gem...they are gone!"

Shadow turned to his previous spot to confirm her words and she was right indeed.

"Breaking the Gem must have caused us to switch bodies...maybe if we put the gem back together, we can undo this!" Amy said as she touched the ground, making sure that there were no fragments of the purple gem hidden under it.

"HEY, DON'T DO THAT! THOSE GLOVES WERE HANDMADE!"

Amy frowned and gave Shadow a 'really?' look. The look had triggered him, didn't she know that her face was annoying enough?

Wait, no, that's his own face.

"Seems like we are going to be hanging out for a while now," Amy said sarcastically.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't mop the floor with you."

"One, you don't have a floor, you live in this cave. Second, you NEED ME to be able to get your body back. Want to mop the floor with me? Fine, at the end of the day it's your body who you are harming."

"You have no idea how much I despise you right now" Shadow had to admit that this moment was uncomfortable. He was threating his ownself while looking all...small and cute. This body of hers, it felt weird enough.

"The feeling is mutual, Shadow"

Shadow sighed, defeated. "Fine, we find the missing broken pieces of the Purple Gem, put them back together and we get our bodies back...after that, I never want to see your face ever again."

"and we shall never see each other again," Amy repeated, confirming what Shadow had said. She pulled out her hand expecting Shadow to shake it on agreement.

He pulled out his hand, ready to shake Amy's hand but as soon as he held it; an electric shock ran through both of their bodies. The electric shock made both their bodies jump to opposite sides of the cave.

Just what in Chaos had happened?

Shadow looked at his hand. He noticed that the bandages that were covering Amy's clothes were now gone due to electric shock. Her golden rings seemed a bit scratched but her glove was completely gone. He noticed that the shock had made a weird engraving on her hand that for sure would heal into a scar.

If Shadow didn't know better, he would think that the scar had a moon shape.

"Hey, Amy...", Shadow said now in a more serious tone.

"Yeah, I see it too...the engraving on my hand looks like a circle," Amy said lost in thought. "Wait, how do you know my name?"

"It's probably meant to symbolize a sun, mine looks like a moon." Shadow ignored her question. Actually, there was a story on how he found out her name, but he didn't feel like telling her that embarrassing story just yet.

Amy got close to Shadow and looked at Shadow's hand.

"It looks like a banana," Amy added.

"What kind of bananas do you eat?"

"Anyway, doesn't it hurt? My body has always been delicate when it comes to injuries." Amy added.

"Of course not, I am the ultimate life form, this is nothing to me-"

Oh, but he was wrong. He wasn't the ultimate life form anymore. His body now belonged to Amy and he was trapped inside of her. He wanted to scream, yell but his pride got the better of him. But he couldn't hold it for too long. Now he felt it...a lot and a lot of...pain.

"SON OF A-"

.

.

.

Sonic couldn't go to sleep. After all, he hasn't heard anything from his girlfriend in three days and he was starting to get worried.

Did he say, girlfriend? He meant to say Amy, yes, Amy.

He wanted to give her her space but she promised to let him know if she was alright just so he could be at rest.

But she didn't do it.

Amy went for a vacation for a week and on the last three days of her trip she hasn't communicated to him nor anyone on Team Sonic.

And so, Sonic decided to look for her.

He looked everywhere she could be, the beach, museums, important historical places but nothing.

He checked everywhere but the cave he was about to go into.

"I am also hungry, I've never felt this way! I am...I am starving, I need food!"

Sonic could swear that the voice he heard was Amy. But damn, since when did Amy speak like that?

He walked a bit more, letting the purple engravings of the cave light his path.

"I have dried meat on my bag"

Hold on a second...was that Shadow's voice?

"Oh Chaos no, I am vegetarian! Do you have any idea where does the meat you eat comes from?" Shadow said to Amy with a disgusting look. Before this could turn into a fight, Shadow and Amy looked towards the end of the cave just to see the blue blur standing right in front of them.

"Sonic!"

Amy was so glad to see him; she wanted to run and hug him but knew it was impossible as long as she was in Shadow's body.

"Amy, what's going on? Why is Shadow here with you?", Sonic questioned as he gave Amy a nasty look. Sonic walked close to Shadow unaware that it was him due that Shadow had switched bodies with Amy.

Sonic placed a hand on top of Shadow's head, he looked into the pink fur, making sure there were no injuries.

"Touch me again and I'll bite your hand off," Shadow said and Sonic was taken back by this, still not believing his ears. "What did you say, Amy?"

"We are here because I am a creep and I just wanted to scared this pretty little girl hahaha!", Amy had now broken the tension between the two. She thought that being trapped inside Shadow's body would make it easy to impersonate him, but it seems like she needs more practice than that.

"Well, get lost Shadow! I am here to protect Amy! And if you don't like that, I am gonna have to fight you." Sonic said as he puts Shadow behind him.

"Oh no, please! Have mercy! Please take this beautiful hedgehog away before I pass on my gloominess into her!"

Shadow was having none of this crap. Amy was using his body to play jokes on him. Well jokes on her, two can play the same game.

"Actually, Sonic, there's something I've been wanting to tell you.", Shadow said with a teasing voice.

"What is it, Ames?"

"Sorry I never told you this but...I am in love with Shadow"

"WHAT?!"

"WHAT?"

Both Amy and Sonic yelled in unison. Shadow walked up to Amy who had a priceless expression. Even if Amy's face was his own, he had to admit that it was pretty comical.

"Yes, he is just so strong and way cooler than you!"

"Wait, not Sonic, it's not true, he, I mean, she is lying!", Amy tried to explain but Sonic had that look that Amy knew very well. He had heard enough and he wasn't going to listen to reason.

"I see...then, I'll leave you two alone."

And so, Sonic began to walk away. It took Amy everything to not stop him and tell him the truth. But knowing Sonic, she knew that he was going to take it the wrong way. After all, you don't switch bodies every day.

After Sonic left, Amy turns to see Shadow smirking. Oh, how she wanted to wipe off that stupid smile but she stopped herself as she didn't want to leave a mark on her face.

"You will pay for this Shadow the Hedgehog!", Amy threatened him.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure to pay all of it...every single one of them," Shadow said sarcastically.

"You are such a jerk! I am sure you can't even stand yourself!"

"You are right I can't stand myself and neither do you and that makes us two."

.

.

.


	2. Duo

"Really? That makes us two? Couldn't you have come up with a better comeback?"

"I am a super-villain Rose, I don't do puns," Shadow walked past her, as she headed towards the end of the cave. Looking up to the moon, Shadow saw Amy approaching him.

"Well, seems like I'll be staying at your house for a while."

"What?" Amy questioned him. Even now, it was weird to be talking to herself like this. Swapping bodies like this wasn't in her schedule.

"Yes, I am Amy Rose after all. Wouldn't that just be the proper thing to do?"

Amy gave it a thought. He was right, in the eyes of everyone, Shadow was her. It would be weird if she wasn't living in her house all of a sudden.

"Fine, but I am staying with you!"

"You don't care if your blue boyfriend sees 'Shadow the Hedgehog' with you?", Shadow looked at Amy's body once more. "Not like he would care, his standards would be very low if he likes this much pink."

This was going to be a very long night.

.

.

.

Shadow regretted underestimating the pink one.

He opened his eyes as he felt the water dripping from his face to his body.

"Wake up you have to go take care of the children at the daycare!"

"I have to do what?"

"My vacations are over, meaning that I have to get back to work!" Amy looked over to Shadow who had now stood up from her bed. Friendly reminder, throw away the whole bed.

"Working as a hero doesn't pay much?"

"As a hero, you don't charge money and laying around won't pay my bills, so that's what I do. Now could you get ready?" Amy walked away as she headed to the kitchen. She needed to give herself more props, she even made lunch for Shadow.

"Well, that means that I must shower."

"Everything you need is in the bathroom, even clean clothes."

"That means that I would have to take off my clothes and see YOUR body."

"Ok," Amy said as she cut lettuce.

"It doesn't bother you?", Shadow was trying to get payback from earlier by making Amy embarrassed but so far he was failing at it miserably.

"It was obvious that this was going to happen at some point. Besides, I see you naked all the time, it's just a normal Mobian body, completely normal and nothing to be embarrassed about." Amy had finished cutting up the lettuce and had now moved into the tomatoes. Still not looking at Shadow. Always focused.

"Alright."

With that Shadow headed towards the restroom. Amy heard the click of the door and as she made sure he was not in the room, she felt into her knees.

 _"That damn hedgehog!"_ , Amy thought as she covered her face. An evident blush covering her now mainly one. She didn't want Shadow to get away with this, no, not this. She could be embarrassed about many things but she wasn't going to let Shadow see her like this because of him.

Shadow could swear on his life that Amy would be embarrassed about him seem her nakedness. He hated to be wrong about things, but he had to admit that she was pretty mature when it came to this.

Unfortunately.

Shadow took a look at himself in the mirror. He had to admit that although pink wasn't his favorite color, it did suit the pink hedgehog. It made her green eyes shine brighter and her overall face was pleasing to look at-

Shadow shook his head, he was just not going to let his mind drift to somewhere he didn't want to. However Amy looked wasn't his problem.

He closed his eyes and took off his clothes as he entered the shower.

Never, not even for a second he opened his eyes, not until he was dry and fully clothed again.

.

.

.

"How can you stand this thing around your chest?" Shadow said as he came out of the shower.

"It's called a bra, Shadow and yes I need it," Amy said still over the kitchen counter.

"Do you really?" Shadow questioned. One of the things he would never understand were females. Just why would they wear something like a 'bra' was over his understanding.

"Here, this is your lunch. Now go and go take care of those kids."

"I never agreed to do that."

"What?"

"I never agreed to do your job, I only agreed to find the remainings of the Purple Gem with you and that's it!"

"But-but my job! I need that job to pay my bills and food!"

"It's not my problem"

"It is now! You haven't realized yet, you idiot! You are not the Ultimate Life Form anymore! I am! I don't need to eat, but you do! And if you-"

"Amy? This is Tails, we need you in the Village right now!"

Both Amy and Shadow looked at Shadow's wrist communicator. Tails was asking for help like crazy and Shadow never said a word.

"Amy? Amy? We need you right now!",Tails kept begging through the communicator.

"Shadow please, you need to help the village."

"Now you want me to be a hero? I am sorry I don't do 'good'"

"Shadow..." Amy looked at him with serious eyes. Amy had to admit that she knew very little about Shadow, there was nothing she knew about that could help her blackmail him. However, there was one thing that could work.

Play with his pride.

"If you don't do this I promise you that I would go not just around the village, but I would also go around the whole island, the whole world if necessary and I'll make a clown out of you! You would be known as the Ultimate Joke!" Amy threatened.

"...you wouldn't dare."

Check-Mate.

"Try me"

.

.

.

"Amy, you are finally here!", Sticks said as she fought robot by robot.

As soon as Shadow arrived, he noticed that Hedgehog Village was infested by robots. A lot of them. They were destroying the houses, burning down houses and chasing down civilians.

It was bad, even he acknowledges that.

"Where is that, um, two-tailed fox?", Shadow inquired, there was to be a plan they must follow to get rid of the robots and if anyone knew that plan, it was the yellow fox.

"Tails? He is using the Tornado to evacuate people with Sonic. Our job is simple, destroy all robots." 

And that, Shadow could do.

"Go help your red friend, I'll take care of this," Shadow said as he stood in a fighting position, he noticed that there was a burst army of robots that were coming towards them.

"Are you sure?", Sticks asked, still a bit weird out that Amy had called Knuckles 'red friend' but she didn't give too much thought about it.

"Yes, now leave."

Sticks nodded as she runs to find Knuckles.

As Shadow made sure that the badger was out of sight, he was prepared to attack. They got closer and closer and finally, he decided to fight back.

"Chaos...Blast!"

But nothing happened.

"I said...Chaos Blast!"

Again, nothing.

Shadow thought for a second, Amy was right. He wasn't the ultimate life form anymore. He didn't have his powers, nor the same strength. This was Amy's body and from all he knew, she only had a hammer. A hammer that he didn't know how to make it appear.

"Shi-"

And with that, all robots made its way across the village. Stepping on Shadow one by one.

"I told that pink brat I wasn't made to be a hero."

Shadow said as he spits the dirt out of his mouth.

He was lucky that he didn't feel any broken bones. Well, he didn't know for sure, he had never broken a bone before so he didn't know what it was feeling like.

Oh, but he couldn't move his left hand...Oh, yeah it was broken.

Just what the heck was this pain? He had never felt so hurt before, he took being the Ultimate Life Form for granted, that's for sure.

Now what? He failed Amy, he failed to be the hero and he failed to protect the village.

What a failure he was.

His thoughts were interrupted as he stood up and saw some dangerous-looking robots, he may not have his powers but he still definitely had his fighting abilities. 

Hand to hand combat it is. Even if he can't use one of his hand.

The five robots approached him more and more. He was going to land the first punch but someone beat him to it.

There she was, Amy Rose using his body to defeat those robots like it was nothing.

Who knew that she was good at fighting without weapons?

"Wow I look like crap, well you do," Amy said as she inspected her own body.

"Why are you here?" Shadow looked at the ground, ashamed.

"I don't even know, but something inside of me was telling me that you needed me."

Shadow sighed.

"How can you even fight in this fragile body of yours?" Shadow asked angrily. One of the things he hated was being watched while he was defeated.

"It helps to have my hammer..." Amy said as she pulled out a hammer out of thin air. She placed it in front of him so he could pick it up. "It's pretty light for a weapon, you should be able to pick it up with one hand."

Shadow placed his right hand on it and expected to pick it up pretty quickly but to his surprise, it wasn't like it.

"I...I can't pick it up!", Shadow said as he struggles. The hammer wouldn't move an inch and they were in a hurry.

"I think I expected too much from you," Amy said as she began to walk away.

"What do you mean?" Shadow asked as he tried to pick up the hammer while watching her walk away.

"The hammer can only be picked up by those who want to use it for good...you only want the hammer to get revenge."

"Well yes, I do! Look at what they have done to me! To YOUR body!" Shadow yelled at her.

"The village is burning down and the only thing you care about is revenge?" Amy had a disappointed look. Deep down she thought Shadow would be worth it. That he wasn't all that evil. That maybe, just maybe...

"Pathetic," Amy sighed and ran, leaving Shadow to deal with himself.

.

.

.

Amy looked around the houses, inside and out. Public spaces and finally at the daycare she worked on.

There were two kids trapped in a fire and as she made her way she noticed the kids tremble more in fear. _"Of course, Shadow is not very well known as a 'good guy' around here."_ She thought.

More and more wood crumble down.

"Don't worry kids, I am here to help you get out of here."

Amy then noticed that two blogs of wood were about to drop on top of the kids. She jumped to protect them and got hurt instead, however, the pain wasn't all much noticeable for her. There was a bigger problem.

There was no way out now. They were traped, everything was on fire and the kids cried desperately.

"Chaos Control!" Amy said but nothing happened. She said it over and over again hoping that it would help her.

But nothing worked, and that was the only thing she could do.

.

.

.

That was when Shadow felt it. Something inside of him was telling him that Amy needed help. Like a type of energy begging him to get her and help her. It wasn't only her, there two other beings with her that needed his help as well.

But he was useless, he couldn't even pick up the damn hammer. He closed his eyes, letting the pink bangs cover his face. He was defeated, he couldn't do anything. He can't do anything....just like before.

Chaos, he wasn't just going to stand and do nothing.

"Listen here you stupid hammer." Shadow said determined, looking at the pink weapon in front of him. "I am gonna go save that pink brat with or without your help. This is not about me anymore, I know I am not a hero, and never will. I am evil and I want my revenge but..." He placed his hand around the hammer handle.

"...regardless of that, I am willing to let go of my pride, just so I can be worth it of you!"

.

.

.

Alright, this wasn't working. Amy couldn't infuse Chaos Control. There was only one way out. She was going to grab the kids and run out of the place as soon as she could. She could only pray to Chaos that the kids would get out of here as unharmed as possible.

Just why couldn't she be stronger? Even in Shadow's body...she was still weak...so... so weak.

"Pathetic"

Amy opened her eyes as she recognized her own voice.

Shadow was standing right in front of her, holding her hammer with one hand as he destroyed a way for her and the kids to get out. 

"More like weak, but I just won't let you see that side of me just yet" Amy teased him as she took the two kids and put them out of the burning daycare.

They were now on the Village's Street. As safe as they could be from a Village that was being torn down by robots. 

"Alright Amy, I am going to teach you a thing about Chaos Energy," Shadow said as he threw his hammer to destroy a robot, the hammer came right back at him.

"Think your small brain can handle it?"

"If you were able to pick up my hammer, then you bet I'll learn how to use Chaos Control."

"I hope you are a fast learner then."

.

.

.

Three hours passed. Three hours that Team Sonic didn't know anything about Amy.

They used a plane to put down the fire and the people of the Village were slowly making their way back to their house to see if there was anything worth saving.

Sonic and Tails were so busy evaluating and protecting the people from the robots that they never had the time to check upon the village. Knuckles and Sticks were on the other side of the Island as they saw more upcoming robots coming from the water.

As far as their knowledge, the only one protecting the Village was Amy.

And although the rest of team Sonic told him not to worry too much because Amy can take care of herself.

He still did.

Sonic got to the village first and then, the rest of the people followed. Walking around, he moved his head from side to side to look for Amy but she was nowhere to be seen. He began to panic and ran towards the Village's plaza.

There she was, but she wasn't alone. There were two kids with her and...Shadow.

They were done. Completely burned out, injuries all over their bodies, but the kids were intact.

Sonic hurried up to look at Amy. Giving Shadow a nasty look.

"Stay away from her! I knew you meant bad! I am sure this is all your fault!", Sonic placed his hand on Amy's shoulder as he puts himself in front of what he thought it was Amy and the kids.

"Yes! I am sure that black hedgehog is the one responsible for our village being destroyed!", One villager said into the distance.

"We should capture him and put him in jail!"

"Yes!"

"Ouch!" Sonic turned to find Amy biting on his hand.

"I told you I would bite your hand off if you touch me again," Shadow said as he spits saliva out of his own disgust. "and Am- I mean Shadow was the one who helped me destroy the robots and he saved these kids...she- I mean he is..." Shadow looked at Amy and couldn't believe what he was about to say. "...he is much stronger than I thought"

Amy looked at Shadow... did he just complimented her? 

Sonic noticed the two smiling at each other. There was a certain tension he couldn't describe...

"Yes, Mr. Gloomy helped us and kept us safe all the time! He is a real hero! Just like Ms. Amy!" One of the kids said while the other nodded in agreement.

"A hero", Shadow thought. He is...a hero?

And then, something weird happened...the Villagers began to clap and cheer for the three hedgehogs.

Maybe... maybe Shadow could get used to this.

 _"No, it ain't happening."_ He thought to himself.

He was extremely tired and wanted nothing more than to eat the lunch Amy made him in the morning.

.

.

.

"Do I really have to do this?", Shadow questioned.

"If you want to keep sleeping on my bed, then yes."

Shadow sighed, annoyed. They were both outside Sonic's shack. Before the day ended, Amy wanted Shadow to do something for her. To tell Sonic that nothing was going on between her and Shadow.

Defeated, Shadow gave Amy one more annoyed look to her as he was about to see the blue one.

"Oh, wait!" Amy stopped him on his tracks as he turned his body to face her one more time. "Let me tight up a bit more your bandages on your hand."

Amy delicately held Shadow's hand as she tightens up his bandages. "I don't want you to get hurt anymore"

Shoot, Amy didn't mean to say that out loud.

"Yeah, I don't want you to get hurt either." Shadow said that without thinking. He kept looking at Amy's hands on his. Even now, it was weird to see his own hands-on hers. He had to admit that it wasn't that bad. Wait no!

"I mean, like, I don't want you to get hurt cause I still need you, you know! So I can get my body back! I want my body as unharmed as possible!"

"Uhg, just go and talk to Sonic, please. I'll wait for you at my house."

Amy let go of Shadow's hand and walked away.

What was she expecting?

.

.

.

"I just came here to tell you that nothing is going on with Shadow and I. That's it, goodbye."

Sonic looked at him with a surprised looked. "Ok, but are you alright? You have been acting strange lately."

Sonic knew Amy very well, she wasn't herself lately and he knew that very well. He thought that eventually, she would come up to him and tell him but there was no response whatsoever.

"I am alright. Now I'll take my leave." Shadow walked towards the door ready to call it a day but felt Sonic's hand touch his and he swears that this time he was going to break it for good.

"Look, I know I haven't been a good boyfriend to you lately. We have decided to keep our relationship a secret because it's for the best but I know that doesn't excuse my bad behavior towards you. I know this won't make up for it but here." Sonic had pulled out one of the missing broken crystals of the purple gem.

Well, I guess Shadow could let him go away with his one.

"Where do you find it?", Shadow inquires as he took the shattered crystal in his hand.

"I found it in the ground while evacuating the people and since I know you are into archeology and stuff, I thought you would like it." Sonic leaned forwards the pink hedgehog in-front of him, expecting a kiss or a hug, or just anything Amy would do for this kind of situations. He closed his eyes waiting for his pink lover to do the rest.

But like hell was Shadow gonna do it.

Not now, not ever, not in a million years.

No, no, no!

He took this opportunity now that Sonic was distracted, open the door and left the shack as fast as his legs allowed him to.

Leaving Sonic surprised but most importantly happy. _"That girl is still so crazy for me"_

.

.

.


	3. Affliction

The next day, Shadow and Amy had decided to look into the cave to see if they could find out more about the Purple Gem. It was strange enough that Sonic had found one of the broken pieces in the middle of Hedgehog Village when the cave was pretty far away from it.

"Do you really think we are going to find information about the Purple Gem in here?", Shadow questioned as Amy and he made its way inside the cave.

"We have nowhere else to start looking and besides, shouldn't you know more about it? You were living here with that thing for I don't know how long.", Amy looked around the cave, trying to figure out if the hieroglyphics could tell them something about the mysteries of the Gem.

"I've been living here since I have memory and that Gem had always been there. I never really cared for it so I never touched it. I don't know anything about it nor this cave's mysteries."

"Well so much for-" Amy then realized something. Shadow had been living in this cave since he was a little kid? All alone and scared. Was there no one with him? Amy realized that she knew nothing about Shadow. That may be the cave is as mysterious as him. She wanted to ask more, but she was afraid that Shadow might take it the wrong way. "So...you were always here? Since you were a kid? Why did you never move into the village?"

"I couldn't control my powers before, I didn't want to put anyone in danger, I have lost someone because of them and-" Shadow paused noticing that he was losing his cool. He just didn't want Amy to see that side of. Not now, not ever. " and that's none of your business pink brat, you ask too much you know that? We are here to look for clues."

"I was just trying to be nice, jerk"

"I don't want you to be nice, I want you to use your brain to figure out something about this hieroglyphics, but of course expecting that you have a brain would be exceeding my expectations."

"UGH, I CAN'T STAND YOU-"

Amy stopped yelling at Shadow as she had finally caught up to something. From her small knowledge of hieroglyphics, she would tell that the wall behind Shadow read 'Purple Gem'. She walked past Shadow who had his arms crossed watching her proceed reading the pictures behind him.

"Purple, Broken, Gem, Disappear, Locations", Amy said out loud. Shadow approached her from behind. He looked a bit more down of the cave's wall where Amy pointed. "This must be it! When it's broken, the pieces of Purple Gem disappear and appear in different locations!" She looked at the paintings of the locations, some having a distinct feature that separated them from the rest but to her dismay, she didn't know any of the places.

"I know all of these places, they are villages just like this one. Some of them friendly, others very dangerous." Shadow said as he looked over at Amy. "We are going to need an airplane."

.

.

.

"It will be faster if I just go by myself, just distract Tails and I'll take the plane."

Shadow and Amy were hiding behind the bushes. Watching Tails work on his famous Tornado just outside his workshop.

"No, I am coming with you, I just..." Amy looked over at her hand, she was holding a card. Inside it, it contained a letter explaining the reason why she was leaving. "I feel bad for leaving them...especially now that the Village is being rebuilt."

"Yeah, you SHOULD feel bad."

"Wow Shadow, thank you for the nice words."

"My pleasure."

"Hey, Tails!"

Shoot, now they had a new problem. Sonic had just arrived at the scene. The two tail fox stopped working on this plane to greet his best blue friend.

"Hey Sonic, what's up?"

"Just checking if you could repair my wrist communicator, it kinda broke while we were evacuating the townspeople.", Sonic added.

"Sure, come inside."

And with that, the yellow and blue one entered the workshop.

It was now Amy and Shadow's opportunity to infiltrate the Tornado. They walked very slowly as they always kept their eyes on Sonic and Tails to make sure that they didn't look. Amy quietly placed the letter under Tails screwdriver so the wind wouldn't move it.

"Hey, get out of my plane!"

Tails had noticed two shadows on top of his plane and immediately ran outside, Sonic following from behind.

Amy and Shadow panicked as they both took a seat next to each other on the plane. Shadow turned it on as he tried to cover his face.

"Amy? Shadow?", Sonic inquired still surprised to see his pink girlfriend with the black hedgehog.

With that, the plane had left the ground and elevated. Sonic as fast as he was, jumped into the plane and landed on top of it with the other two hedgehogs aboard. "You two gotta answer some questions now!"

Amy stood up from her seat, trying to stay balanced as the plane was in movement. She pulled out her hammer and Sonic eyes widened in surprise. "Shadow you...you are using Amy's ha-

"I am sorry for this.", That said, Amy threw her hammer towards Sonic and the impact made him fall off the plane, landing right where he jumped from in the start. Amy watched how Tails ran towards Sonic to make sure he was fine. Amy sat down to her seat, knowing that Sonic would be alright.

Tails and Sonic watched the black and pink hedgehog fly into the distance, not being able to follow them. As Sonic gained his senses back, he could only whisper words of astonishment and anguish.

"Shadow was...holding Amy's hammer."

.

.

.

"So, we are lost uh?"

"No, I know where I am."

"We passed by the same island three times, Shadow. We should land and ask for directions."

"I DON'T ASK FOR DIRECTIONS, I KNOW WHERE I AM!"

"WHAT IS IT WITH GUYS AND NOT ASKING FOR DIRECTIONS?!

"I DON'T NEED DIRECTIONS!"

Amy sighed, she can't believe that of all hedgehogs in the words it had to be Shadow the one she switched bodies with.

A very STUBBORN hedgehog on the least.

"Just give me the steering wheel," Amy said as she placed her hands on it.

"No, stay away!" Shadow yelled at her, angry as she invaded his personal space. "I know where we are!"

"NO YOU DON'T! JUST GIVE THE WHEEL SHADOW!"

"NO!"

Without realizing, Shadow had moved abruptly moved the steering wheel down, making the whole plane go downwards. Amy screamed as she hugged Shadow for dear life as she closed her eyes, waiting for the Tornado to impact against several trees and bushes.

The plained landed horribly, it turned on its edge again and again. Amy thought that on the least she could vomit on Shadow. The plane stopped moving and at least they had landed on land and not on the ocean.

Amy still had her eyes closed and hugged Shadow for dear life.

"I know you can't stay away from me, but I also need to breathe."

Amy opened her eyes realizing she wasn't dead. She pushed Shadow off the plane, "YOU ALMOST GOT US KILLED!"

"BUT I DIDN'T!"

Shado cleaned off the dust from his dress. 

All of a sudden, Shadow felt the earth tremble. One hundred, no two hundred, maybe more steps were coming towards them.

Oh, now he knew where they were.

"Amy, quick turn on the plane and let's lea-"

He didn't get to finish his sentence as arrows were thrown at them. In less than a minute, they were both surrounded by an army of echidnas.

"Is this Emerald Island?" Shadow asked one of the warriors. "Yes."

Shadow looked over to Amy and smirked. "I told you I didn't need directions.

.

.

.

Now, Amy and Shadow were being escorted to somewhere. They walked through the Villages path. Everyone staring at them. If it wasn't that they were taken as hostages, Amy would have loved to have a vacation here. The small rural looking houses looked cozy enough. People making food outside their houses with cooking pout looked delicious enough. The area was lively and everyone seemed at peace.

The guards placed Amy and Shadow inside of a large tent in where an old looking red Echidna was sitting in the middle of two other more young-looking female echidnas.

Amy couldn't wait to go back home and tell Knuckles he wasn't the last of his kind.

"The universe is very mysterious...isn't that right Shadow the Hedgehog?", the old echidna looked at Amy. "Oh, um..yes?", She responded not really knowing what to say.

"It seems just like yesterday when you promised me to marry my oldest daughter in exchange for a Chaos Emerald...but you left!"

The old echidna stood from his seat and inspected the two hedgehogs. "Oh, but what do we have here...you two have been cursed by the Purple Gem...you two have changed bodies, haven't you?"

Amy had to give credit to the red one, just how did he figure it out was out of her comprehension.

"Yes, old man, and we know that one of the broken pieces is here. We need it." Shadow demanded. Amy looked over to him and watched her own facial expression. She could be scary when she needed to.

"Yes, we do have the broken piece." The old echidna paused for a second.

"For generations, The Echidna Race have protected all secrets of Chaos Emeralds and other old gems. You would be happy to know that there's another way to get your bodies back...a very efficient and faster way."

"Tell us please!" Amy asked almost imploring.

"Killing one of you! Guards, arrest the pink hedgehog!" The old echidna commanded and so, the guards did. They grabbed Shadow by the hands, he didn't the same strength, he tried to resist but Amy's delicate body wasn't as strong. It was too overpowering.

"Leave him alone!" Amy screamed. "Chaos C-"

"No, you won't"

Amy realized that they had placed a sharp machete on Shadow's neck. She couldn't risk it. She still didn't know how to use Chaos Control properly and if she failed, that could cost him his life.

"Now, now Shadow The Hedgehog, I won't kill you. You still need to marry my daughter. Once I kill you in this female body, your soul will return to its original body...however your friend's soul won't have a body to return to." The echidna smiles down wickedly at his prisoner. "Call that a small payback for taking too long in coming back...Guards, take the pink one to the dungeon!"

"No...Amy!" Shadow tried to break free.

"Shadow!", Amy shouted his name but couldn't move as two other guards stopped her from doing so. The leader of the tribe, the old echidna approaching her.

"Tonight, the ceremony shall be done."

.

.

.

Shadow had finally done it. He should have listened to Amy since the beginning. All of this is his fault, and now Amy was going to pay for his mistakes.

And he was now on a dungeon, with some other creepy echidna.

"Is there anyways to escape?", Shadow looked everywhere on the dungeon, a false rock, the ground, anything.

"No, only the guards can let you out." The other echidna prisoner said as he looked over to his new cellmate. "What's a young pink hedgehog doing here anyway?"

Shadow sighed, he didn't want to give explanations but may be clearing his head would help him. "I am trying to stop someone from dying."

"Is this person your lover?"

"HELL NO, I DESPISE THIS PERSON!" Shadow yelled at the blue echidna.

"Then why do you care if they die or not?"

"Because-"

That was right...why did Shadow even care what happened to Amy? She dies, he gets his body back and can easily Chaos Control out of this place.

He didn't need her.

He didn't care for.

He ABSOLUTELY HATES HER.

"So then why..." Shadow whispered to himself as he looked at Amy's tender hands. "Why do I still feel...like I care for her?"

"Would this person do the same for you?"

"What?"

"Would this person sacrifice for you? Would this person fight for you?"

Shadow stood quiet, taking in and analyzing the question.

Would Amy go to the same lengths as him? Would Amy do anything in her hands to save him if he was in the same situation?

Shadow had no doubt...

If it was Amy, she definitely would.

Shadow nodded at the Echidna.

"Then it doesn't matter if you hate her or not...those kind of people are worth fighting for."

.

.

.

The night had arrived upon the Echidnas and everyone in the Village stood in front of the hall ceremony. An enormous statue of a goddess behind Amy and the leaders of the tribe. Amy could see how one of the broken pieces of the Purple Gem was in the top of a rack, right in the center of the hall ceremony. She began to think of a plan but her thoughts were interrupted as she noticed that the guards had brought up Shadow. One of the guards holding a very sharp sword. 

Was this really how Amy was going to die?

"Ladies and Gentlement, we are here to be the presence of the holy marriage of my daughter Tikal with the possessor of Chaos Energy, Shadow the Hedgehog...But first-" The old leader turned to his Guards, telling them to bring the pink hedgehog closer. " But first, we will give our Goddess Gaia a humble sacrifice!"

The crowed sheer and clapped waiting to see the blood of the pink hedgehog satisfy the goddess.

"Any last words?" The leader said as a Guard passed him the sword, of course, he was going to do the honors. "Oh wait, nevermind...I should be asking your friend over there...I'll be seeing you soon anyways." The Echidna smiled.

"Let me tell you one thing...come closer."

The Echidna hesitated for a bit but knowing that he was well tied up, he obliged.

Shadow whispered something in his ear and suddenly...

"Let them go." The leader said. The Guards looked at each other perplexed. "What was that sir?"

"I said let them go and give them the broken piece of the broken Purple Gem," He said as he began to walk away."

"But sir-"

"I said to let them go!"

The guards did as told and the old echidna turned one more time to look at Shadow, "I'll be waiting."

.

.

.

Amy was now the one flying the airplane as Shadow seemed to way out of himself to operate it. They haven't said a word to each other since the leader of the Village had let them go. Now the night was dark and the moon and stars were their only map to guide them to their next destination. Amy build up the courage and finally asked Shadow, "Are you alright?"

A few seconds passed and still, Shadow wasn't facing Amy, he was looking down at the ocean, thinking.

"Would you have done the same?"

The questioned rattle Amy, she didn't know how to answer. "What do you mean?"

"How far would you go to protect me?" Shadow had finally turned his body to face Amy, who had an aguish look on her eyes. She took a sigh.

"Don't get me wrong, I'll still sell you to the devil for five more minutes of sleep but-" Amy couldn't believe she was going to say this, "...but I didn't put resistance for a reason." Amy blushed as she turned her head away from Shadow.

"You are saying that you were ready to give up on your life...just so I could have my body back?" Shadow questioned.

"Sure...if you want to see that way... it's my fault that we are in this mess after all so-" Amy began to babble without realizing, her embarrassment getting the best of her.

"Hmf..." Shadow placed his hand over his mouth, he didn't want to admit it but he smiling and couldn't contain a small laugh. Amy caught onto this and changed the topics.

"What did you tell the old guy anyway?"

"What?"

"What did you tell the old guy so he could let us go?"

"Nothing special, and even if I were to explain it to you, your brain wouldn't be able to process such information." Shadow teased her a little.

"Are you calling me stupid?" Amy asked indignantly.

"Um...Yes."

"UGH, I SWEAR SHADOW ONE OF THESE DAYS I'LL MAKE YOU EAT YOUR WORDS!"

Shadow liked it better this way. He decided to think about his future, later on, right now he just wanted to enjoy the small trip that was ahead of him and his pink team-mate.

He laid down on his seat, remembering each word he told the old Echidna. He wasn't lying, he would threaten and use the same words again and again if that meant he could save Amy; because she was definitely worth fighting for.

.

.

.

_"This can go two ways, you kill me in this body and I SWEAR to you that I WILL burn this Village to pieces, I am not scared to hurt your people. OR you can let me and my friend go along with the broken piece of the Purple Gem and when I resolve my problem...I'll come back and marry your daughter." Shadow had the most serious look on his face, determined, something that was even strange to see for the old echidna._

_"No one can't lie in front of Goddess Gaia...You wouldn't dare to lay a finger on this Village...We took care of you for a fair amount of your life. You grow up here...are you really willing to risk everything for that hedgehog?" The Echidna asked he knew very well that no one could lie in front of the statue of Goddess Gaia, anyone who dared lie would have died on the spot._

_"In the name of Goddess Gaia who bestowed me Chaos Power, if you dare to hurt the life of my friend, I shall use this power to end_ **_you_ ** _."_

.

.

.


	4. Sleep

Finally, they had some proper rest. After the previous day, Shadow and Amy needed a few hours of sleep.

Especially Shadow.

Strangely, and as to her conclusion, Amy didn't feel tired on the least and this was only because she was in Shadow's body.

Being the Ultimate Life Form, Shadow's body didn't need sleep to function properly. However, just for the pleasure of it, his body would oblige and get a nap.

For the first time in his life, as he was inside Amy's body, Shadow was utterly exhausted. He had to admit, that it was nice, to feel this normal.

Just normal.

It was day time when they had arrived at their next destination. This time, Shadow knew where they were going and guided Amy through the whole flight time. Once they landed, and settle in their tents, Shadow had told Amy one thing only before drifting into sleep.

"Do not...I repeat...Do **NOT** touch anything...wait for me to wake up."Amy nodded as she was more fascinated by the place than worried by Shadow's words.

As Shadow went to sleep, Amy waited outside. Looking around the Island she noticed blue and hot pink trees, something that she had never seen before. Plants and flowers that weren't written on the books she had read before; animals and insects that that were alienated yet cosmically beautiful.

No wonder why this place was called "Dream Island"

Shadow said to not touch anything, but he didn't say she couldn't go exploring, right?

If everything went alright, she didn't have to see an angry Shadow today.

Amy walked slowly as to not wake up Shadow. She made sure that she was far away from the camp before she began running.

She ran as fast as she could getting the adrenaline through her body. The feeling was amazing, the feeling of being able to go anywhere you wanted, whenever you wanted...that feeling of power, of being on top of the world...

She appreciated it, but it wasn't for her.

She liked taking her time. Appreciating each fragment in life, all living things, small or big. She liked going slow and steady, enjoying each moment, savoring it slowly.

She had now realized how different she was from Sonic.

and she wonders if Shadow felt the same.

She walked some more and as clumsy as she is, she stumbles upon a large and thick tree root. She laid on her tummy for a while thinking how lucky she was that she was in Shadow's body. She felt fine and was ready to stand up, but as soon as she held her head up she noticed a large mushroom in front of her...and the mushroom had eyes, a mouth, and small hands and feet.

" _Oro_ "

"AAAAHHHHHHH!"

Her loud scream was heard all the way to the camp.

"I told her to not touch anything", Shadow mumbled as he woke up from his slumber. He quickly stood up and got out of his tent. He looked around the area but didn't find Amy anywhere near the camp. Shadow then, ran towards the scream.

Amy stumble as she felt sleep take over her. She could hear a river nearby and decided to go there to clean herself up a bit before she went back to the camp. The giant Mushroom had thrown at her face some kind of yellow powder, kinda like pollen. It covered all of her body and she was beginning to feel itchy about it...and sleepy too for some reason. 

She had finally made it to the river and washed her face with the cold water, hoping that maybe, that way her sleepiness could go away.

She looked at her reflection on the water.

Well, more like Shadow's reflection.

_Dammit...he is attractive._

She thought as she appreciated Shadow's features more. He had beautiful red-colored eyes, his face was delicate where it needed to be but strong at the same time. Perfect teeth, and if he tried a little bit more; the perfect smile. It wasn't only his face, but his body as well. Slender and fit, not too bulky, just perfect. Every aspect of his physic was well balanced and-

_WHY AM I THINKING ABOUT HIM?!_

She already had a boyfriend, a secret one on the least, Sonic. There was no one but him in her heart. Now and forever.

She loved him very dearly since they were kids and now they were finally together. She loved him and he loved her.

Right?

Amy laid down on the grass as she drifted on her thoughts, looking at the blue wide sky.

_Sonic..._   
  
  


_Sonic..._   
  
  


_Sonic..._   
  
  


_Shad-_   
  
  


_._

_._

_._   
  
  


Shadow swore that she was going to get a piece of his mind once he finds her. He kept looking all over the place, and even went back to the camp several times.

Didn't she know how annoying it was to walk?

And the pain it was to run?

As the Ultimate Life Form, if Shadow wanted to go somewhere, he just ran. Front and back without getting tired. Now he had to worry about keeping a constant breathing pattern if he didn't want to get tired too fast.

It was just so annoying being a normal Mobian.

After walking some more, he had finally found her.

Sleeping.

_Now she's really going to get it._

Making him worried and panic, he was really about to start screaming her name and she dared to be asleep?

Not like he cared enough about her to do that, no, this girl was as worth as trash to him. Yeah, she didn't matter at all, but that wasn't the case right now,

Who in the world did this girl think she was?

Shadow decided to have good use of the near by river. He was going to wake up Amy in the worst way. He mustered up all of his strength and rolled her to the river.

_Wow, I am heavy. I should work out more._

He thought as he successfully placed Amy on the river with a loud 'Splash!'

He waited for her to start screaming at him, angry and irritated.

He waited a few seconds.

And a few more

_"SH*T!"_

Shadow jumped to the river and as he tried to pick up Amy, he struggled way too much. Her whole body was wet and the water and its current made it difficult for him to raise her.

He got desperate, this was supposed to be a stupid prank. This wasn't supposed to escalate so drastically.

_Why in the world she hasn't woken up?"_

Finally, Shadow felt Amy's body being lifted by an unknown force. He was too concentrated on getting out of the water himself that he hadn't noticed that a local Villager had come to help him.

Shadow finally got out of the water and sighed in relief to see that Amy was breathing.

"Seems like I got here at the right time." The villager said as he looked at Shadow.

"Yes...Yes, you did."

.

.

.

Shadow well knew Dream Village, a few years back, he had lived within the community. Everyone knew him, and so, the whole village showed concern when the body of Shadow the hedgehog was brought up to the Queen of the Village. Of course, no one knew that the one inside Shadow's body was Amy.

The doors of the castle open as he recognizes an old friend running towards them.

"What happened? What did you do to him?" The Queen asked Shadow angrily, unaware that she was, in fact, talking to Shadow himself.

"There's a lot of things I have to tell you, Elena."

.

.

.

"So, you switched bodies with the pink one? She is trapped in your body and you are trapped in hers?", Elena asked Shadow. They were both on a bedroom, watching Amy sleep. Shadow in one corner of the room, arms crossed; he placed his right foot on the wall to be more comfortable. Elena the fox, Queen of Dream Village, delicately sat on a chair next to the black hedgehog's body.

"Yes, and now for some reason, she can't wake up."

"The doctors told me she must have scared a Yume Mushroom, making it release a powder that makes you sleep."

"Is it curable?"

"Yes"

"Well, will you tell me what's the cure?"

"First answer me something" Elena stood up from her chair and walked across the room towards Shadow. "Why did you come back?"

"To get our bodies back. We need to find the broken pieces of a gem and put them back together to form the Purple Gem...and we know one of the pieces is here," Shadow said as he looked at the red fox on the eyes.

"So...you didn't come back for me?", She questioned.

"If I had come because of you, believe me, I wouldn't show up in this body." Shadow tried to move away but Elena had grabbed him by the arm, making him look to her blue gaze.

"I don't care in what body you are..." Elena took a few seconds to get closer to his face. "You could stay like this and be with me...you know that I never cared if its a boy or a girl, it's **_you_** who I like...and your friend's body is not bad. Actually, is pretty above average, a very beautiful hedgehog indeed."

"I am honored your majesty, but", Shadow was finally able to break free from her grasp. He walked towards Amy's bed. " I don't feel comfortable in this body, I would very much like my body back...so, could you please tell me how to wake up Amy and give me the broken fragment of the Purple Gem?"

"Being on the wrong body...is something I had to live with since I was small, so I know what you must feel like...Fine, I'll give you the piece of the broken Purple Gem but under one condition..." Elena had changed her go flirty attitude to a more serious one. "Once you put the Purple Gem back together and have returned to your body, bring me the Purple Gem...there's something I must do with it."

"Yes, my Queen."

Shadow didn't bow but smiled at his old friend. Shadow had to confess that she was probably the only person who had his respect. She had helped him localize all the Chaos Emerald before without asking a single question, she had confided in him and him in her. They had a long history together that it would be too long to describe in a single paper.

Elena smiled back. "Well, the only way to wake up your friend is...with a _kiss_."

"I didn't take you as one to joke around," Shadow said.

"That's because I don't make jokes." Elena simply said. She knew she had lost the battle as soon as she saw Shadow's worried face. Shadow could have been a great friend to her, but not even once in their years of friendship had Shadow showed such emotion towards her or anyone.

The pink one must be changing him and for the better.

"...Fine." Shadow didn't want to think too much about it. It was just a kiss, just lips against lips...nothing more. No feelings were needed.

So then, why was his heart beating so fast?

For Chaos' sake, it was just the pink brat, why was he getting so nervous for?

_Come on Shadow, just do it!_

He was slowly getting closer and closer to her face, he closed his eyes as soon as he felt her breathing coming out of her nose. Any minute now, their lips would touch...just right now.

"PERVERT!"

Shadow felt Amy's hammer hit against his head, making him fall to the floor.

"WHAT THE HECK ROSE, I WAS TRYING TO WAKE YOU UP!", Shadow said as he quickly stood up from the floor, facing her.

"YOU WERE GOING TO KISS ME WHILE I WAS ASLEEP!" Amy said screaming at him, rapidly standing from her bed.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you, Shadow..." Elena had an evil smile on her face. "Before entering the room, I had sent a knight to kiss Amy and she woke up...that still doesn't explain why she was asleep when we entered."

"YOU WERE EAVESDROPPING ON US!", Shadow exclaimed.

"IT WASN'T LIKE THERE WAS ANYTHING WORTH EAVESDROPPING ON! IT WAS JUST YOU BEING A HORNY TEENAGER!",Amy turned her face away from the black hedgehog, not wanting to show her anger.

"YOU LITTLE BRAT, I SHOULD HAVE LEFT YOU SLEEP FOREVER!"

"YOU NEED ME TO SWITCH BODIES BACK, IDIOT!"

Elena smiled to herself.

She had made the right choice

.

.  
  
  


"Can you pass me the water?" Shadow asked Amy as it was his turn to pilot the Tornado.

"Why don't you ask Elena, I am sure she would love to give it to you.", Amy said with a mocking face.

"Thanks to her we got one broken piece of the Purple Gem, food and a warm bed and you are angry at her? What did she do to you?"

"It's not like you would understand, you guys move your tails whenever a beautiful girl passes by." Amy kept looking at the sea, even to her it was strange to get this angry.

"Are you...jealous?",Shadow asked.

Amy snapped her head to look at him. "Me? Jealous? I-I, no! Don't get confused idio-

"Because that's good! Now you know how it feels!", Shadow said without thinking.

"What?"

"Whenever I walk around the Villages, guys look at my body, **_your_** body! I can't help but want to punch them in the face and-"

_Shoot._

Shadow realized that he had been talking none stop. That his thoughts came out of his mouth without him noticing. He looked at Amy who had an evident tint of pink on her cheeks. "Not like I am jealous! I couldn't care less, I just hate everybody and want to punch everyone just because! This is me just looking for excuses to punch everyone!"

Shadow began to panic, his hands began to sweat and Amy still had no response whatsoever.

"UHG, JUST FORGET WHAT I SAID...JUST FORGET IT... I HATE YOU DAMMIT!

.

.

.

.

.

.


	5. Name

None one dares to say a word. The whole ride was quiet, just the waves of the ocean hitting the coast could be heard; getting stronger as the full moon showed upon them.

In silence, both hedgehogs made their tents.

"I'll be looking for the fragment by myself...I think I know where it is.", Shadow said softly.

"I'll go with you," Amy said, still a bit embarrassed from before.

"No, believe me, its dangerous. No one lives in this Island...the forest makes you see things you don't want to see."

Alright, how in the world did Shadow know so much about these places? Amy knew that he was a hedgehog full of mysteries but that fact that he was been here before intrigued her way too much.

"How do you know so much?"

"What do you mean?"

"You have been to all the Island we've been through! And people know you! Like how?"

"I kept looking for the Chaos Emeralds since I was 10, I finally found all of them some years back but..." Shadow hesitated, " that's not important."

Shadow walked away, looking into the vast forest in front of him.

Amy had never seen Shadow like this.

Anxious, determined, aghast, shaken...terrified.

And she couldn't do anything...just watch him go into the dark forest.

.

.

.

The last place on earth Shadow wanted to be...was here.

He had promised to never come back to this place. He despised it with all of his beings and although he knew that nothing was real...

deep down he really wishes it was.

"Are you ready to talk now Shadow? Last time you just ran away from me."

A blond, blue-eyed female hedgehog had been following him for a while now.

He tried to ignore her.

"Alright then, run like the murder you are."

"I am not a murder!" Shadow yelled back at her, he sighed knowing that after this mistake there was no way back.

"The leader of the Echidnas told you about it, Elena told you about it, I told you about it...and you still decided to look for the Chaos Emeralds." The girl twirled around him, brightly playing with her blue dress.

"It was a mistake...I am sorry.", Shadow looked at her, seriousness on his eyes.

The girl had stopped twirling and stopped right in front of Shadow. "And because of that...you killed me!"

"No, I-"

"YOU KILLED ME!

"Stop...Please!"

"YOU KILLED ME!"

"No!", Shadow fell into his knees as he covered his ears and closed his eyes.

"YOU KILLED ME!"

"I KNOW! I KNOW I DID! AND I AM SORRY!"

"Shadow!"

Shadow opened his eyes as he recognized the voice. Amy was standing in front of him, extreme concern in her expression.

"Are you ok? Who was that girl? Why was she saying that?"

Amy knew that she was asking too many questions and at the moment it may not be the best.

But the only way to help Shadow was to understand what he was going through. As well that Amy couldn't see the girl's face but her blue attire was familiar to her. As if she had seen those clothes before. She found this more intriguing

"I told you..." Shadow breathed slowly. "I told you to NOT follow me!

"Shadow..."

"ARE YOU THAT STUPID? DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND?

"But Shadow, I-"

"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Amy didn't say anything else, she just walked away.

.

.

.

Amy tried to be angry at him. She was just trying to help him.

She wanted to hate him, **_really_** _HATE him._

But she _couldn't._

Even when she says she does, she doesn't.

Yes, from the few encounters she had with him before, he was evil.

But he wasn't all that bad.

He was kind without him noticing it.

He helped people without expecting anything in return.

He protected her, even if he didn't need to.

He cared for her because he wanted to.

Shadow the hedgehog was just misunderstood.

And she wanted to understand him, but whenever she tried, he pushed her away.

"Just like I do."

Amy looked up to find Sonic in front of her, smiling.

"Sonic..."

"You are just so annoying! When we were little you used to chase after me EVERY SINGLE DAY! I hated you honestly!" Sonic began to walk around Amy, she knew that this must just be her mind playing games.

"You were so annoying that I had nothing but say _yes_ to your stupid request...do you really think I love you? HA! I am only dating you because I feel pity for you!" Sonic said.

"No, you told me you love me!"

"I just feel bad that you wasted so many years on me! But don't worry, I'll dump you the moment you get back from your trip."

"No, you are lying!",Amy said as she walked away.

"You are walking away because you don't want to hear the truth...you know its true." Sonic smiled at Amy one more time before disappearing.

With tears in her eyes, Amy exited the forest.

.

.

.

Shadow didn't want to see Amy, at least not after screaming at her. It wasn't her fault and strangely enough, Shadow felt guilty about it. However, he didn't know how to make it right. He had made it back safely to the camp after successfully retrieving the broken piece of the Purple Gem. They just needed one more and their torture would be over. One more destination so Shadow could say _bye_ to the pink one, forever.

It was probably better this way.

He saw her sitting down on the sand, watching the bonfire slowly burn away. In deep thought, she didn't notice that Shadow had sat next to her. A few minutes passed and none of them dared to say a word.

It was hard to describe it, but deep down they just knew that _something_ was going on between them. They just didn't want to admit, they were too scared, too afraid and confused to even mention it. Nonetheless, it seemed like tonight could be the night, it was now or never.

"I am glad you made it back safely," Amy said almost like a whisper. Shadow stood quiet, still not wanting to say a word.

But he had hurt her, and even if he won't admit it at loud...

He had a soft spot for the pink little brat.

"When I was a baby I was _'blessed'_ with the power to control Chaos Energy, I am assuming my parents were afraid of me, so they gave me to the Echidnas so I could learn to control my power. I was a prodigy and wanted more. Legend has it, that if you have all Chaos Emeralds, you will possess magnificent powers! Super strength, the ability to fly through the skies...So, by the age of 10, I left the Echidnas to go find the Chaos Emeralds. Three years passed without any signs of them. One day, while in my travels, I found her... a young hedgehog named Maria..." Shadow paused and looked over to Amy, she was waiting patiently for him to continue his tale. Shadow looked over to the burning flames as he continued.

"Maria was an archeologist, the best one out there. She had pint pointed all the locations of the Chaos Emerald. I didn't want to take her with me, but she refused to tell me the locations unless I took her...And so I did. Two years passed, we visited many places around the world. Everyone warned me about the dangers of the Chaos Emeralds, but I never listened. I wanted more, I wanted to be _The Ultimate Life Form_...When we finally collected all Chaos Emeralds, I tried to infuse myself with them just like in the legend...but I couldn't control their power...it was just too much and I was still so ignorant! On my negligence...I ended up killing Maria."

Shadow saw how his hands trembled. shaking as he remembered the scene perfectly. Him, going _Super_ , the immense radioactivity and power coming out of him, him trying to stop the Chaos Energy to come out of his body. Maria running towards him to save him, her falling into his arms...lifeless.

"I became the Ultimate Life Form, at the cost of my only friend's life."

After that, the burning of the bonfire was the only thing that could be heard. Amy was speechless, more at the fact that Shadow had opened up like this to her.

He had a terrible past and because of it, he couldn't move towards the future. Not to blame him, the death of a loved one-

"You..loved her...didn't you?", Amy said more to herself at the realization, but her thoughts had escaped her lips.

"No...I think I still love her...and the fact that I was never able to tell her...its the thing the I regret the most."

Amy had no other words that could describe her feelings right now. Why does her heart feel this way? Like it had been broken? Like her expectations were not met...Like she wanted Shadow to have a different answer.

Amy took a sigh, "Thank you, you didn't have to tell me all of that."

"I know I didn't have to...but I _wanted_ to."

What was going on? Why was Shadow so...so him? In this past week that they were together, Amy felt something she had never felt before. She just couldn't describe that feeling. It was even weirder because every time she would talk to him, she would be looking at her self. Her facial expressions, her body language, and she liked it. And it wasn't as she was liking her self...she was liking him. She was liking Shadow.

She likes him.

His stubborn personality, his terrible attitude, his kind personality, the moments he would show vulnerability...

She had to admit it...that she was wrong about him.

Shadow was just more than the facade he would put in front of people.

And maybe, just maybe...she was falling for that.

The air had become heavy as they stared at each other's eyes. Amy didn't know what to say next, should she something personal about her? Or just change the topic drastically? She opted for the first option.

"I sometimes think...that may be ...I am with the wrong person..."

"What do you mean?"

"Before...I used to pressure Sonic into dating me ...so now I think that maybe...he is not in love with me." Amy began to play with her thumbs, clearly showing her nervousness. "I never said anything but...I think Sonic is too nice to realize or say anything for that matter...that he is not in love with me"

"I honestly don't know what to say...." Shadow said as he looks over to Amy. He clearly didn't know anything about love, and he preferred to stay quiet than to give bad advice. "...Amy, I don't think I am fit to give love advice."

"It's ok...I am bad at this too"

"That makes us two."

Amy left out a small giggle. Shadow wasn't only bad at love, but at making puns too.

Which only made him more entertaining to watch.

"Actually, are you ever going to tell me how you know my name? I don't remember telling you." Amy remembers asking him about it before when they were on the cave, but he had evaded the question.

"I don't remember," Shadow responded quickly. Of course, Shadow was lying, the story about how he learned about her name was embarrassing, to say the least.

.

.

.

_Maria was extremely sick, and the closest civilization was Hedgehog Village. Shadow placed the small ship on the coast. He covered all his body and face with a long coat, the coat's hoodie covering his face as well._

_Shadow had gained a reputation, a bad one. Everyone was looking for him, so he had to go undercover if he wanted to find help for Maria._

_He arrived in the village and didn't where to go. He walked fast enough until he noticed a hospital._

_He walked in and went straight to the nurse station._

_"I need help, there's someone extremely sick." The 15-year-old Shadow felt uncomfortable, he had never been at a Hospital before._

_"You must bring that person here." The nurse said._

_"But she's very delicate! She can't move, I need a doctor to see her-"_

_"Sorry sir, she needs to be here, if you want a doctor to see her, you need to make an appointment at least 3 hours before the-"_

_"She's dying! She needs a doctor now!" Shadow had grabbed the nurse by her collar and she was about to call the guards._

_"I'll go help if you keep your hands away from the nurse."_

_Said a voice from behind, interrupting Shadow on his act. He released the lady._

_"Miss Rose, you can't leave the hospital, you are still at training.", The nurse said angrily,_

_"This person clearly needs our help, isn't that's why we are here for?" Amy spoke as she tried to get a peek of the covered man._

_"If you leave now, then don't bother to come back. You will be expelled from this nursing training."_

_Amy grabbed the guy's hand and smiled at the nurse._

_"Thank you for having me."_

_Shadow walked Amy to his ship where Maria resided on a bed, she was very sick as she tries to keep breathing._

_Amy examined her checking all of her symptoms and wrote them down._

_"Has she eaten something like chicken or fish recently?" Amy asked the coat man. She had to admit that he looked kind scary but if he had gone to look for help for his friend, he couldn't be that bad of a guy._

_"She ate sashimi yesterday.", Shadow responded._

_"Then that says it all, she has mild food poisoning, I'll give her some medicine and make sure she drinks a lot of water. "You have to be careful, if she has a weak immune system, she could have died."_

_Amy couldn't see the face of the man, but he stayed quiet. "...But don't worry, she will be fine!"_

_Shadow sighed of relieve as he heard those words. " I am in your debt..."_

_"Don't worry about it." Amy got closed to Maria. She pulled out a small glass container that had medicine. She put small drops on her mouth and saw her slowly react to it._

_"You gave up your training to help a stranger...why did you do that?" Shadow asked her._

" _A long time ago, someone helps me when I needed it the most...and I asked him the same thing...he said: I did it because it was the right thing to do." Amy thought of Sonic fondly and about that memory that made her fall in love with him._

_With that, they began talking a little bit more, Amy stayed for a few hours just to make sure Maria's process was going good. As well that she tried to get to know more about the coat-man/hoodie guy. The fact that Amy couldn't see his face was intriguing enough._

_"I am a bad guy and I deserve everything that happens to me but..." Shadow said as he looked over to Maria. "Not her..."_

_Amy didn't know why, but she felt bad for this person. She wanted to help him in any way, but as to now the only way she could help was to help his friend. Comforting words were the only thing she could give him right now._

_Amy stood up from his seat, watching Maria sleep peacefully now. She was ready to leave the couple to continue with their journey;_

_"Just remember this, when you feel lost and have nowhere to go, Amy Rose will be here, waiting for you."_

_._

_._

_._

"Yeah, I don't remember how I learned your name...the fake probably told me when we fighting or something," Shadow said to Amy, unconsciously placing his body closer to hers.

"I don't remember telling you."

They heard an external voice, this scared them as they were both aware of the fact that they were the only ones on the Island.

Amy and Shadow both turned around towards the beach, as their eyes adjusted to see better the silhouette of the person standing in front of the.

There he was.

Sonic The Hedgehog.

.

.

.


	6. Peace

"Sonic? What are you doing her-"

"Did you think Tails only had one plane?"

"Did you read the note?"

"Yes."

"So, Shadow is Amy and Amy is Shadow."

"Yes"

Sonic sighed and walked towards Amy. It was strange for him to approach his enemy like this.

"Amy?"

Shadow questioned her, and although it was Shadow's body and face the one he was looking at, he could tell that Amy was the one inside of it.

Her nervousness, the way she moved her feet when she was feeling shy and the way her eyes would look up to the ground and up to him. The way she would bite her lips.

"Yes..."

"HAHAHA!"

Sonic laughed out loud. He

kept looking back and forth at the pink and black hedgehog. Sonic touched his tummy as he tried to get his air back to his lung.

"I'll punch you in the face, faker." Shadow threatened.

"Come on, with Amy's body you won't even catch me."

"HEY!", Both Amy and Shadow screamed at him.

"No offense Ames, I am 100% sure that your punches hurt more than the faker's," Sonic said as he placed a hand on Amy's shoulder.

"I can beat you any day, I don't need to be the Ultimate Life Form to mop the floor with you."

"You think I won't hit you because you are in Amy's body?"

"Well if you do that wouldn't be very gentlemen like, but you have no manners so I wouldn't be surprised."

"WELL, I am not the one going around destroying village-"

"GUYS STOP!"

Amy stood in the middle of the two angry hedgehogs. "Shadow, you stay here and Sonic you come with me, I have to talk to you."

"Fine by me!" Shadow angrily stomps his way to his tent, leaving the couple to talk.

_"If Amy wants to be with him, then fine by me!"_

Shadow thought as he wrapped himself with his blanket, falling asleep.

_"Stupid Amy."_   
  
  


_._

_._

_._   
  
  


"So, you followed us all the way here?" Amy asked they were both walking down the coast of the beach, watching the waves softly make contact with the sand.

"Yeah, Tails lend me his new plane to come to follow you guys. It took a while you to find you, I piloted the plane for a few days until I arrived at Dream Island. There, the Queen told me that you were heading to this Island; and now I am here." Sonic paused, he sat down on the sand, waiting for Amy to do the same.

"I am sorry," She said as she sat down. " I should have told you guys...But I was scared that you might not believe me."

"Amy, next time, just have more trust in us...in me, promise?"

"Yes, I promise."

Amy looked at his eyes, he had that same kind look he had when they first met.

"I would kiss you, but I don't feel comfortable looking at Shadow's face," Sonic said jokingly.

"Sound fair to me hehe."

"Now what's the plan?"

"We need one more piece of the purple gem...we should head over there tomorrow."

"Very well...I should go back to Hedgehog Village then." Sonic turned his head to look at Amy.

"You won't come with us?", She asked.

"You know I am a 24/7 hero...even if I wanted to stay, I wouldn't be at ease. Eggman might attack any minute I think its better if I leave besides..." He held Amy's hand, trying to not make eye contact with her. "I know Amy Rose is just strong enough to take care of herself and handle Shadow the Hedgehog at the same time."

Amy smiled if there was one thing she loved about Sonic is how much he believed in her. Yes, he came all the way here to make sure she was alright, but if it was her; she would be as preoccupied if he were to leave with a supervillain.

"But just to be sure," Sonic began, "Don't get too close to Shadow, alright?"

"He is not that bad, I think he is just ...misunderstood."

"You just see the good on everyone, don't you?"

"I think..."

"That's why I love you."

Amy didn't know how to respond. On the nine months they had been dating, Sonic nor her had ever said _'I love you'_

This was the first time, and his words came out so casually out of his mouth. As if he was **_sure_** about his feelings for her.

But was she sure about her feelings for him?

Sonic saw her worried expression, and smiled knowingly, "...You don't have to say it...I can wait...whenever you are ready, I'll be here."

.

.

.

_"Stupid Amy."_

Shadow face palmed himself.

_"I can't sleep because of that brat."_

Shadow wanted to go to sleep, now had he had found the pleasure of it, he wanted to try it more. However, according to his logic, the reason why he couldn't sleep was because of a certain pink hedgehog.

He opened his eyes and stared at the fabric of the tent.

_"She must still be with him."_

And why did he care? It shouldn't be this way. He shouldn't give a single damn about what happened with her.

_"I only care for her because I need to switch bodies back with her...yes, is just that"_

Shadow closed his eyes again and waited for a few seconds to get his sleep back.

1

2

3

" _THEN WHY IN THE NAME OF CHAOS CAN'T I GO TO SLEEP?"_

He was angry, annoyed, irritated, and resentful.

Angry because Sonic was here.

Annoyed because Sonic was here.

Irritated because Sonic was here.

and resentful because the moment Sonic showed up, Amy preferred to be with him.

_"That pink brat!"_

But who could blame her? It was her boyfriend after all and she hasn't seen him in days.

Shadow understood that.

So why was he so angry?

" _I am sure they must be kissing and hugging right now-"_

With that, Shadow stormed out of his tent. There were limits, and Shadow wasn't going to let Sonic kiss Amy while she was still inside **_HIS_** body.

His mood change as he saw Amy walking alone towards the camp.

"Where's the blue one?"

Shadow asked her as he approached her.

"He left already, he placed his airplane on the other side of the Island. That's why we didn't see him coming...he is such a hero isn't he?" Amy smiled to herself as she looked at the full moon.

"What do you even see in him?"

"He is-"

"You know what, nevermind, forget I asked.", Shadow then turned around and walked away.

Amy rolled her eyes in annoyance and angrily she whispered, "He is not you"

Shadow almost broke his neck as soon as he heard her say that. "Say that to my face"

"HE.IS.NOT. YOU."

"Good, because if he was me, you would have no doubts"

"What are you saying?!"

Shadow was furious, how could she be so blind? He didn't want to interfere. But why was he feeling so angry? Why was he so angry at her? Because she was with Sonic? Because she treats Sonic better than him?

Why?

He didn't want to jump into conclusions about his feelings...but...maybe... he was so angry because he lov-

"No Amy, you are not in love with Sonic! You just think you do! All of those years chasing him made you think that you love him without you noticing that you had fallen into a routine! But when you finally got to be with him, you realize..."Shadow looked at her eyes, there was no way he would back up now."...you realize that he is not that great"

And Shadow had done. He walked away as he couldn't bear to look at Amy's heartbroken look.

That's why he never expresses himself to anybody because the moments he does...

He ends up hurting them.

"You may be right...he may not be that great."

Shadow heard her words and stopped mid-track, still not looking at her in the eyes.

"But he loves me...and that's enough reason for me to try and love him back!"

Amy ran past him, making him get covered with sand.

"UGH! DAMMIT!"

Shadow wasn't angry anymore. He didn't feel mad at Amy. Instead, he felt disappointed, disillusioned.

He wasn't frustrated because of the sand, he was discouraged at the fact that he had lost.

Maybe, he had lied, maybe he wasn't in love with Maria anymore as he thought and that pained him the most.

And what conflicted his mind was the realization...that whenever he was with Amy...he was at complete **_peace_**.

And that wasn't any good.

.

.

.

.

.


	7. Closer

"So, this is our last destination, right?"

"Affirmative."

"After this...I'll be free!", Amy said enthusiastically.

"At least you are not the one with a height problem," Shadow said looking at himself, Amy's body was significantly smaller than him.

"At least you are not the one with a fashion problem!"

"Of course you don't because everything you wear is _'Loser-pink_!"

"At least I wear clothes! Not like other hedgehogs that only wear shoes, gloves and call it a day!"

"Oh, like Sonic?", He remarked. Amy gave it a thought, he wasn't wrong.

"AT LEAST HE IS WEARS A SCARF!"

And of course, as they landed to their new destination, they did nothing to continue their lovers' quarrel.

Love is strange ain't it?

"Now that we are here...where should we go?", Amy said as she landed the airplane safely.

"You know how I told you there are some dangerous and friendly villages?", Shadow jumped off the plane and settle firmly on the ground.

"Yeah one of them almost killed us, the other tortured us emotionally and the other one was..." Amy thought of Elena for a second and didn't hesitate. "...Friendly."

"Well this is one is 'friendly'...kind of"

"Now what is it? Is it a Village of Monsters? Supervillains?...Both?"

"Let's walk some more and you will find out."

.

.

.

The Purple Village, like how Shadow likes to call it, was just like any other Village. Very similar to Hedgehog Village, Amy was very found of this as she has missed home deeply now. However, this Village had something very peculiar...everyone's fur was purple.

Foxes, rabbits, beavers, just everyone...had purple fur.

As they walked past the villagers, Amy followed Shadow closely as if he knew where to go. As they walked through the streets, more and more people began to follow them. Strange.

"Umm...Shadow-", Amy whispered as she began to worry.

"I know...It's alright I know where I am going.", Shadow said, not looking back.

"Is that...Shadow the Hedgehog?"

"I can't believe the stories are true!"

"The hedgehog with a fur as black as the night and eyes as red as blood."

Amy began to hear all type of things coming from the crowd. She was getting more and more anxious with each step and Shadow noticed this.

Then, Amy felt something soft grab her hand...it was Shadow.

Amy blushed and tried to hide it. She never thought that Shadow would be the type to care about such things.

It made her heart feel warm.

Shadow and Amy walked past some more buildings until they had finally reached a small hut.

The cabin's vibes was a very mysterious one. It was clear that something was going on in there....something strange.

The villagers even kept their distance. Shadow looked at Amy who just looked back at him in uneasiness. He grabbed her hand firmly and Amy felt her calmer now. The one thing she could do was to trust Shadow.

They entered the hut which was completely dark but in the middle, there was a candle, illuminating the hut just a bit. Shadow and Amy took a sit in one side, keeping their distance from the candle.

Then the fire of the candle was out and in a heartbeat, it was on again. This time, a purple hedgehog was sitting in front of it.

"Shadow the Hedgehog, I thought you said you will never forgive us.", The purple hedgehog never opened his eyes, he was sitting as if he was meditating.

"Yes, and I will probably never will," Shadow commented.

"Then, why have you come?"

Amy saw Shadow calm as ever. Strangely, Amy assumed that this hedgehog guy knew everything; because Shadow spoke in Amy's voice and the purple hedgehog didn't even flinch about it.

"You know why I am here."

"The last remaining piece of the broken purple gem... _it resides where courage is met and sacrifice needs to be done_... _where the two lovers rest at peace_. _Where love can be found._ "

"...I understand, let's go, Amy." Shadow stood up and Amy followed.

"Is the one next to you...your significant other?"

Amy turned her head in amusement, and she could swear she saw the purple hedgehog's eyes open and saw a bit of red tint on them.

She turned to face Shadow now, he sighed and responded:

"That doesn't concern you, father."

.

.

.

"So, where are we going now?", Amy tried to sound as normal as possible. However, the intrigue was killing her alive. She just met Shadow's father and couldn't even greet him properly. She was quiet al the time. What was that about Shadow not forgiving them? Was it because-

"We are going to the Volcanos of _Popocatepetl_ and _Iztacchihualt_."

"The what and what?", Amy questioned as they walked through the forest.

"A very **LONG** time ago...there was a princess called Iztacchihualt and a brave warrior named Popocatepetl and they were both deeply in love. To marry Iztacchihualt, her father asked Popocatepetl to go battle and win a dangerous war. While away and during the war, the enemy sent a false message to the ruler and says that Popocatepetl died on the battle. When hearing this, Iztacchihualt fell ill and die of a broken heart. When Popocatepetl came back victorious and discovered that Iztacchihualt died, he took her to the forest to burn her and give her a proper funeral. He was so heartbroken that he stayed with her until she died. The Gods of Chaos were so touched by this that they turned them into volcanos so they can be together forever. The Popocatepetl Volcano sometimes spew ash, just to remind everyone that he is still watching over his lover-"

Shadow stopped as he heard Amy sobbing. "Are you...crying?"

"HOW CAN YOU NOT?!", Amy defended herself, wiping her tears away.

"It's a just a stupid legend, it probably never happened."

"Then how do you explain the volcanos?" Amy and Shadow finally got a full view of the two volcanos. Amy was mesmerized by their beauty while Shadow just let her have her moment.

"Ok so the plan is this...", Shadow interrupted Amy's sightseeing and continued, " Since you have my super speed, you will be the one to check on both volcanos. It would be faster this way."

Amy's amazement ended as soon as he explained the plan. "But I don't know the area...and I am a bit scare-"

"Don't worry the broken piece will be on top of one of the Mountains. Just go to the top and check both."

"Are you sure? I can always carry you!"

"No, Amy, I'll just be in the way."

"Alright, I'll do it!", Amy prepared to run but Shadow stopped her again.

"And Amy...be careful."

.

.

.

Shadow promised to never go there ever again.

He felt pathetic for not accompanying Amy.

But that place terrified him.

Even being this close to it, made his heart beat faster, his hand to sweat and his mind to repeat the same image all over again.

Him finding the last Chaos Emerald, him not being able to control his power and Maria dying on his arms. Right on top of that volcano.

However, Shadow wanted to move now, he ** _really_** wanted to move.

But he couldn't.

He watched how Volcano Popocatepetl began to fume, gray massive smoke began to come out of it and he could only think of one thing.

_"Amy"_

_._

_._

_._

Alright, Shadow had lied to her. Amy made sure to double-check both Iztacchihualt and Popocatepetl Volcano and nothing! Just trees, ice on top of the mountain and ash on the volcano.

Wait, what?

This looked bad, the volcano could erupt at any moment. She looked around one more time before taking a run back to Shadow.

Nothing, oh well.

She was ready to run.

But she didn't, well more like she couldn't.

Her head began to be fuzzy, her eyes began to fail.

" _How is this happening? Shadow's body is supposed to be immune to the toxicity of the fume.",_ Amy thought as she grabbed her head in pain.

She fell on her knees and then;

everything went black.

.

.

.

_"What is taking her so long?"_

Amy was taking longer than usual. By now she should be done retrieving the last piece. With her speed, it should only take her 30 minutes max is she was looked thoroughly.

It has already been 35 minutes.

Shadow began to panic.

He mustered all the courage he had and began to run towards the volcano.

Because, yes, he was utterly afraid.

But he couldn't live with himself if anything happened to her.

Shadow had never felt too tired before. He was completely out of breath, sweating till the point that it made his eyes itch with the liquid of it l. His body shaking after the exhaustion.

But he had finally reached the top of the volcano.

It was terrifying, Shadow didn't remember it being so...intimidating. He tried to open his eyes as much as he could to look for Amy. However, the strong gas emission was too much for his eyes. He wasn't prepared for this. He felt as if his body would burn at any second.

He walked through harden layers of lava, he saw Amy on the ground, the back of her body laying on the hard rock. He thanked Chaos for a moment that Amy was in his body because that was the only way she could stand the extreme fumes for such a long time.

"Amy!" Shadow screamed he couldn't go near her. He could be done in a second if he stepped on the wrong ground. He tried to walk slowly and steadily getting a bit closer to her by the second.

Amy seemed to react to his voice. She moved her head to see Shadow in her body, walking towards her.

"GO BACK SHADOW! I CAN'T MOVE MY BODY! I CAN'T USE CHAOS CONTROL! I JUST CAN'T CONCENTRATE! I DONT KNOW WHY!" Amy shook her head from side to side lamenting that Shadow had come all of this way for her.

"GO AWAY!" She screamed one more time but Shadow had finally reached her. Covering his nose as to not take any toxic fumes.

"You are coming with me", Shadow tried to pick her up, but he couldn't. Her body flinched a little but he was already way too exhausted.

"Shadow...jump off the volcano."

"What are you saying?!"

"If you die in my body then you will get your body back and you can use Chaos Control to get out of here!"

"Yes but that's not happening" Shadow tried again to pick her up again but failed miserably and made both of them fall.

The volcano began to make strange sounds and the ground began to shake.

"Shadow...you know you have to do it." Amy pleaded.

"No, I said you are coming with me!"

"If you don't do it, we are both going to die Shadow!" Amy's voices cracked knowing too well that there was only one option now. Tears began to form in her eyes and Shadow stood quiet for a moment.

"No", And he tried to pick her up again and failed. 

"WHY DON'T YOU EVER LISTEN TO ME! YOU SAY THAT YOU HATE ME! SO WHY CAN'T YOU JUST LEAVE ME TO DIE!"

"BECAUSE I CAN'T, I WON'T LET **YOU** DIE!" Shadow screamed back at her. "IT'S **_ALWAYS ME_** THE ONE WHO HAS TO LOSE! WHY? WHY DOES IT ALWAYS HAVE TO BE ME?"

"JUST LEAVE ME! I HATE YOU WITH ALL OF MY HEART! I CURSE THE DAY THAT WE MET, I HATE YOU SHADOW THE HEDGEHOG!

Amy felt soft arms surround her body. A warm embrace that could have probably stopped time itself if it could. "Why?...Why can't you just do what I ask you to do?...just once"

Shadow separated for a bit, looking at Amy. They were both covered by ash, the ground was falling apart little by little, and there was no other way out.

"I can't do it...Because... _I hate you too_ , Amy"

There were no more words needed. The silence that followed spoke more than a thousand words. It a fact that none could deny.

For a moment, the time had stopped. There was no danger, no eruption, nothing. Just two hearts that had finally realized the truth within them.

Amy now knew that Shadow loves her.

But most importantly, she finally realized...

That she was completely in love with Shadow the Hedgehog.

Their faces began to get closer, their eye-lids softly closing as nothing matter no more. They intertwined hands as Shadow closed the distance more and more and Amy was just for their lips to impact at any second now.

Closer

And closer

_Closer..._

.

.

.

.

.

It was already night time, Amy and Shadow woke next to each other exalted.

Trying to catch their breath they both looked around.

One second before they were about to die and now they were safe on the forest.

"What did just happen?" Amy looked at the Popocatepetl Volcano and it reminds intact. Dormant as ever like nothing ever happened. As if it was never going to erupt.

Shadow felt something hard on his hand and realized that he had the last broken piece of the Purple Gem.

"I have the piece!" Shadow stood up and looked at Amy and then at himself. No sign of ashes nor injuries, as if they had been sleeping the whole time. "Everything...was a dream?"

**" _It resides where courage is met and sacrifice needs to be done_... _where the two lovers rest at peace_. _Where love can be found_ "**

"It was a test, Shadow!" Amy said in excitement.

"What?"

"Yes, to see if you were worthy of the last piece!"

"Yes, just like your father said!

"You had the _courage_ to look for me although you didn't have your powers. You were willing to _sacrifice_ yourself to stay with me! And _love_ was found when-"

They stood silent. And quickly turned around to hide their evident blush.

"Haha actually I don't know about that part, maybe it was just a mistake!" Amy tried to cover it up and hopes that Shadow did the same.

"Of course, I mean 730,000-year-old Gods make mistakes all the time," Shadow said.

"The important thing is that we have the last piece now we can finally get our bodies back!" Amy twirled in excitement.

"Finally, I won't have to see you again" Shadow began to walk away.

"You know what, I liked you more when we were about to die in the volcano," Amy said sarcastically and showed Shadow her tongue as a gesture of mockery.

"Let's just sleep today and go back to Hedgehog Village tomorrow morning."

And they quietly walked next to each other back to the camp. It was silent, as the night was their only friend.

They didn't want to admit but they didn't want to head back to Hedgehog Village just yet. They didn't want their adventure to end just yet.

Or maybe, they just didn't want to stop each seeing each other.

However, they both knew that they were entering a dangerous territory. One that if they dared to get a little bit closer, they wouldn't be able to go back.

But right now, that didn't matter. Sonic, Shadow's future promises, none of that existed for tonight. Just them and their realization that they were definitely _closer._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

A.N: Three more chapters and done!


	8. 'I love you'

The travel back to Hedgehog Village was a quiet one. It took them two days to get back in which they both took turns to sleep and pilot the Tornado. Amy did most of the piloting of course since she was in Shadow's body, she didn't rest much. However, out of courtesy, Shadow took her place once in a while.

They arrived at night. And Shadow was way too exhausted to do anything.

"Let's switch bodies tomorrow morning, at the cave," Shadow said as he entered Amy's home, and threw himself at the sofa. "This would be the last night I am going to enjoy sleeping."

"Alright.", Amy agreed immediately. Amy was acting differently, and Shadow noticed this. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I am not sleepy so I am going for a run."

"..."

Shadow didn't want to fight it. It was more than over now. The faster they got over it, the better.

He watched Amy walk past the door, never looking back at him. However, she made a stop on the door, "If I am not back by the morning, meet me at the cave,"

Then she left.

.

.

.

Amy kept running, she didn't have a place in mind to go, she knew that she was running just to feel like she could run away from her problems.

Even with all the power in the world, she still didn't have a chance to fix anything.

She finally reached the beach, the moon was splendid, the waves were strong yet beautiful. The crashing of the waves was soothing enough that's what she needed at the moment.

She closed her eyes and let the breeze hit her face.

Everything was going to be fine.

Just fine.

Who the heck was she lying to?

Nothing was fine, tomorrow morning, would be the last time she would see Shadow.

Tomorrow is the last time she would see that hot-headed, stubborn, evil hedgehog and she would finally have her body back.

So, why wasn't she happy?

The answer was there.

But she didn't want to admit it.

She couldn't believe it, she didn't want to believe it.

She couldn't believe... that she was in love with Shadow the Hedgehog.

She was in love with that hot-headed, stubborn, evil hedgehog.

Shadow was right from the beginning. Amy didn't love Sonic. She was so used to following Sonic and thinking that she was in love with him that eventually, she didn't realize her feelings for him were gone long ago.

Now there was nothing more but to subside her feelings.

But how could she?

How could she forget Shadow when he was so caring, kind and gentle?

But she had to.

There was nothing she can do, but to forget.

.

.

.

Shadow didn't even remember falling asleep. It was strange enough, but it felt nice to be back on his body even if it was just a dream. He was walking in the middle of nowhere.

Everything was white.

No beginning nor end, just white.

"So, Amy Rose it is then."

Shadow turned around as soon as he heard her voice. Not even once after she died, he was able to see her. Not a picture, not even in a dream.

But there she was.

Maria.

"You are not the type to stay this quiet, Shadow. Maria smiled as she moved around him, taking a good look at him.

"You won't say anything?"

"This is not real...you are dead," Shadow mumbled to himself.

"Wow, how harsh, you don't have to remind me,"

"Maria, I am so-"

"You are going to waste your time with apologies?" She stood up in front of him, smiling and Shadow was still to shocked to react.

They stared at each other eyes for a few seconds and that's all they needed. The worries went away, his heartbeat regulated and he finally had the answer to his questions.

"Shadow...be happy."

.

.

.

Shadow woke up exalted, he looked everywhere around the room. First thing first, Amy wasn't there, and it was already morning. He rushed out of the house with all pieces of the broken Purple Gem in a bag and ran where the cave was.

Shadow felt motivated, he was going to get back his body and he would tell Amy everything. 

Everything.

He finally made it to the cave and as he entered, he saw Amy waiting for him.

But she wasn't alone.

"Old man," Shadow greeted the old red echidna. The man who raised him, the one who taught him how to use Chaos Control.

"You thought that I would be ignorant enough to believe you?"

The old red echidna, leader of Emerald Island came out of the shadows. "I need to make sure you come back and marry my daughter,"

"I know that old man, " Shadow walked towards Amy and the Leader. "I just need to go back to my body and we will be on our way,"

Shadow pulled out the bag were the rocks remained. He placed them on an elevated flat rock, the same one in which the Purple Gem used to be.

"Are you ready?," Amy asked Shadow as she approached him.

"Yes,"

They began to build the gem and looked at each piece trying to figure out where each piece went.

"You know," Amy began, "The first time I saw the Gem, there was something encrypted on it, _"If in front of me war unfolds, I'll curse both until love is found,"_

 _"_ That's a warning, actually" The Leader approached them, his expression changed and both Amy and Shadow listened. "It is self-explanatory, if you fight in front of the Purple Gem, it will break and curse you. You will switch bodies with the one you hate until you both find a peaceful resolution,"

"All of this because we fought? We fight all the time, that didn't fix anything," Amy added.

"Oh, seems like you both still don't know..." The Leader began to help them fix the Purple Gem, four pieces were together and the last one was in his hand, ready to be placed at the top. "This is a curse, after all, love was found but never said, therefore...you two must never see each other again,"

Amy and Shadow were confused, they wanted to ask more questions but The Leader had already placed the last piece on the Purple Gem.

The gem glowed brightly, fusing with every single piece, finally creating the Purple Gem.

Shadow grabbed Amy's hands and their eyes met, both of them glowing as they exactly knew what was going to happen.

Shadow had not time, once again he failed to express his feelings.

And he was going to pay a terrible price for it.

"Amy, Amy I love-"

And then,

it happened.

.

.

.

Amy woke up, the sun began to set already. Se had been asleep for hours now and had a headache.

Amy looked at her own body, pink and lots of pink.

She was back to her own body.

"Shadow, we made it! We are back to our bodies!" Amy said in excitement as she looked around the cave.

But not one was there,

The purple gem was gone

and she was alone.

_"Amy, Amy I love-"_

Amy began to sob at the sudden realization. If she had only more confidence to express her feelings, if she wasn't so afraid... then maybe...Shadow and her...

She covered her mouth to stop herself from crying. Nothing matter now, Shadow was gone, off to marry someone else.

She was never going to see him ever again, just like they promised.

Sobbing and without comfort, Amy whispered what her heart wanted to say for so long.

_"I love you, Shadow."_

.

.

.


	9. Memories

And so time passed.

It was hard to tell how many days exactly, maybe a month or two. It was sad and disappointing at the same time, but there was no much that could be done.

Just wait and see if the situation becomes any better.

At least that's what Amy hoped for.

She tried not to let anyone see how she was truthfully feeling. Not even to Sonic, not like it matter, because he already perfectly known.

And so, today we adventure ourselves to the side character of this story, Sonic the Hedgehog.

There was nothing much to do today, and so Sonic went to spend some quality time with his girlfriend.

He took the moment to appreciate Amy's house from afar.

He reluctantly walked towards the door as he knocked on the door and waited for an answer.

However, there was nothing. Since he had noticed that Amy was acting differently, he began to worry. He would usually not do this, but due to the circumstances, he decided to enter through the window.

 _"The things I do for love,"_ He thought.

He looked around the living room and Amy's room, all over the house but nothing. He sat down on the sofa, disappointed that he couldn't find her. As he sat, he felt something hard under the sofa's cushion. He looked under it and found a notebook.

_"Amy's diaries...don't read!"_

Now, Sonic knew better than anyone that he should be respecting her privacy.

But he just wanted to confirm what he already suspected.

He just needed one sentence, one word, anything that just proved him that he was right.

He skipped through several pages until a specific entry caught his attention.

_I can't believe this happened today Sonic actually asked me on a date, is it weird that I don't feel as excited as I should be? I know for a fact that little me would be rolling around the floor, giggling and smiling from happiness. But why don't I feel the same way anymore?_

_I am sure its because I am just nervous._

Sonic flipped the pages and landed on another journal entry.

_Today I had my first kiss, I thought it would be like in the movies but it wasn't like that. There were no butterflies, no fireworks._

_But once again, not everything is like in the movies, right?_

Sonic couldn't read anymore, he skipped through the journal and began to read the last entry.

_I've tried. I honestly have._

_I want to love Sonic because I know he loves me deeply...but every time I am with him, I see him. I wonder if I would be happier if I was with him._

_But he is gone now and just like we promised, we are never going to see each other again._

_It's ironic, to find out that you love someone just for you to let them go._

_I still can't believe I am in love with Sh-_

Sonic heard something approached him and quickly put back Amy's diaries where he found it.

He turned around to see Amy holding a handful of groceries bags. She smiled, a bit concerned that he was inside her house, but since it was Sonic, she didn't mind.

"Hey, Ames! Sorry, I came in without your permission,"

"Don't worry about it, I just came by from grocery shopping as you can see.. would you stay for dinner?" Amy asked as she used her incredible strength to put all the bags on her kitchen counter.

"Actually, Ames..." Sonic stood up from the sofa and headed towards the kitchen counter where Amy was. "I need to talk to you."

.

.

.

Shadow wasn't having a good day either. Well, being forced to marry someone you don't love can be tiring. Not only that but he didn't like staying at the same place for too long.

"Ready for tomorrow?"

The leader of the Emerald Island entered the hut in which Shadow was resting.

Shadow turned his body, so he didn't look at the old echidna.

"I know you are angry, but this is what is supposed to happen. You know, I always dreamed of the say you and my daughter will conceive a baby who will guide our people with the power of Chaos."

"Do you really think Tikal is happy?" Shadow asked, standing to face the red one.

"I know she will understand. At the end of the day, it's her duty as the next leader."

"Yeah, that's why she ran away."

"What?"

"SHE.RAN.AWAY."

The leader didn't take long to get out of Shadow's tent to look for her daughter. Shadow smiled to himself. Of course, it was him the one who helped go away. He had Chaos Control her and her lover to a distant place.

Now it will be just a matter of time until they found out it was him.

.

.

.

"So, what's going on with Sonic and Amy uh? Still thinking we don't know they are dating?" Knuckles asked as he took a bite of his meh burger.

"Yeah, they Sonic looks pretty down." Sticks added.

"He broke up with Amy recently." Tails said a bit sad to tell the story to his friends.

"HE WHAT?"

"Yeah...I really don't know the details but I just know Sonic is gonna take some time for himself."

"Uh..."

The table went silent after that. Knuckles stopped eating, Sticks didn't drink from her grape soda and Tails just looked down to his food, staring at it.

"Why is everyone so down?!"

Sonic entered the scene, and happily took a seat next to Tails, he began to eat his burger and everyone looked at him unamused. Sonic took noticed of this.

"What?", He asked, still food on his mouth.

Tails was debating on whether he should say it or not, but he hated seeing his best friend like that. He sighed and said,

"Sonic...we are your friends...you don't have to pretend."

Sonic passed down the food and his fake smile disappeared. He quickly looks at everyone looking straight at him, his throat felt hard for a second and he tried to pass down saliva to make the pain on his throat go away.

Knuckles patted his back as everyone went silent again.

Nothing more could be seen nor heard, only friends supporting one in need.

.

.

.

"I know it was you, Shadow."

His time has come, the leader was interrogating Shadow and he wouldn't speak.

"Yes, I am not denying it." He said as he began to play with his Chaos Energy. He created a butterfly and moved it across the room, not caring about what the old echidna had to say.

"Tell me...now!" The leader said.

"And what would I get in return?" Shadow said playfully.

"If you think I am setting you free, you are completely wrong."

"I am not asking you to set me free...I am asking you to give me a chance to fight for my freedom." Shadow kept playing around with the butterfly he made, to be completely honest, this was more of a concentration test. He needed to keep a conversation while using Chaos Energy. It was difficult enough for him.

"Are you challenging me?"

"...If you win, I'll stay here, tell you where Tikal is and marry her. If I win, you give me my freedom."

"I accept."

Shadow's butterfly disappeared as he lost concentration. He didn't expect the old man to say yes.

"Tonight..." He was about to leave Shadow's tent but stopped midway. " Remember to concentrate.

As soon as he exited the tent, thousands of butterflies made out of Chaos Energy filled Shadows' tent. All of them perfectly synchronized and within the rhythm, their wings went up and down at the same time.

Shadow had forgotten that he had challenged his teacher.

The one who taught him everything he knew about Chaos Control...

And Shadow never graduated from his class.

.

.

.

Amy was walked down the beach, thinking about everything that had happened. In the end, she couldn't hide the truth from Sonic. He knew very well from the beginning that what she felt, wasn't' love but what he felt was. He had lost his opportunity very long time ago and it was time he accepted the facts.

Amy didn't love him anymore.

It was nice while it lasted, however.

The secret dates, the flirty looks they would give each other while in battle, them trying to hide their relationship.

They had become beautiful memories.

It was hard...it really was.

Amy looked at the beach one more time.

and left home.

She got home, changed to her pajamas, brushed her teeth and washed face. She then went to bed and closed her eyes. Still thinking on Sonic, Shadow, on everything.

Everything was just so overwhelming...

"Are you going to cry?"

She opened her eyes immediately and fell out of the bed.

It must be a dream, a nightmare.

"Sorry to scare you, but you were on my bed."

Amy rubbed her eyes again and then once more.

He looked a bit more tired but calmer, there was no doubt.

It was **_him._**

.

.

.

A/N: Next chapter, is the last chapter!


	10. That Makes Us Two

"GET OUT OF MY BED!"

"We don't see each other for months and this is how you greet me?"

"YES, I DON'T CARE, GET OUT OF MY BED!"

Amy still didn't believe that Shadow was right in front of her. She didn't know what to feel, nor what to say.

"...Alright." Shadow slowly came out of the bed, it was strange. Shadow was expecting his reunion to be different. Maybe something more 'romantic'?

As Shadow was finally out of bed, Amy only proceeds to walk towards her bed and lay down. She closed her eyes to sleep.

Shadow waited for a few seconds...and nothing.

"ARE YOU SERIOUSLY GOING TO SLEEP?"

Nothing.

"AMY?!"

No reaction.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?!"

"YES, I AM SERIOUS SHADOW! WHAT WERE YOU EXPECTING?" Amy turns her body to finally face Shadow.

'Well, I don't know, maybe an answer to my confession?"

"Confession? What are you talking about?"

_"Amy, Amy I love-"_

Oh no. Didn't she hear it?

"No-No-Nothing! You are right, I hate you! Goodbye!", Shadow turned his body and walked away.

How could he be so stupid?

Stupid, stupid, stupid!

"Shadow, wait!" Amy said as she saw Shadow walk away.

"Yes?" Shadow turned to look at her, his hopes rising again.

"Make sure to close the door when you leave."

.

.

.

Now things were going back to normal. Shadow went back to live on his cave. Once in a while, he would play around and attack the village just to annoy 'Team Sonic.' He was happy to see her, however. Still angry at the fact that Amy and Sonic were getting along just as good as before.

Is like nothing ever happened. Just like they promised, they were never going to see each other. Well, that wasn't all true since they see each other whenever Shadow decided to 'attack' the village.

By 'attack' he meant more like 'pranks'. He would throw paint to houses, make noise in the library, buy all the flowers in a flower shop and changed them into plastic flowers.

Yes, from being a recognized villain, now he was a joke and all thanks to that pink hedgehog who changed him.

And now he didn't know what to do. Should e confront her? And then what? Be friends?... Or more than that? It was strange but it had been so long since Shadow wanted to be more 'intimate' with someone. He didn't see himself doing it. No holding hands, no hugging, no dates...He didn't know why. However, maybe with Amy all of those things would change.

"So, this is where you live? Well, Amy wasn't lying."

Shadow recognized that voice. He saw the blue one walk into his cave.

"What are you doing here?" Shadow was in the defensive, he wasn't expecting any guests. None the less, re-owned world hero, Sonic the Hedgehog.

"I am tired to have to clean rotten eggs off houses.'" Sonic said sarcastically. "If you a problem with Amy, talk to her, don't try to get her attention by doing stupid things. Believe me, I've done it."

"As if you knew how it feels like."

"I was her ex-boyfriend stupid."

"Don't have to remind me.", Shadow was annoyed. He didn't need this right now. Especially if he was going to get lectured by Sonic.

"There's a festival going on today to commemorate the end of the 100-year war. Amy will be there...you should go." Sonic stop for a second and continued. "She likes mandarins, maybe you should bring her some."

Sonic began to walk out of the cave but Shadow stopped him.

"Are you...helping me?" Shadow asked as he followed Sonic out of the cave.

"Help you? No...I am helping Amy."

Sonic ran off, leaving Shadow baffled.

.

.

.

Fireworks lighted up the dark sky. The chatter of the people, kids laughing and the smell of delicious food being made. Bright lights and the colorful clothes of people made everything pleasing to look at. All the scenery complicated each other and there was no other place Amy wanted to be.

"Amy!"

Amy turned around as she recognized that voice. "Sonic!", She said as she walked towards him.

"Hey, I know that you are busy but Sticks told me to tell you if you can meet her on top fo the bridge of Lake Rakotzbrück," Sonic said.

"Lake Rakotzbrück? She hates that place! She thinks the lake is a portal for mystical creatures to come to our world. Why would she want to meet me there?" Amy questioned Sonic for a bit.

"I don't know, she told me that she discovered something only you can see." Sonic played it cool. Amy sighed, a bit sad to miss the festival but her best friend's interest was more important right now. The festival would be there when she comes back anyways.

"Alright," She nodded. "I'll go."

.

.

.

Amy could still hear the fireworks explode. It took her about 15 minutes to reach Lake Rakotzbrück, finally, she was on top of the bridge. The bridge was well lighted. There were small lamps the hanged from the top fo the bridge and under it as well. The reflection of the light against the lake's water made it seem magical. Now Amy could see why sticks thought this was a mystical place.

She looked around to look for her friend, but there was no sign of her. However, behind her, she heard the cracking of dry wood. It was Shadow who had stepped on a branch.

"Well, Sticks, you seem different. Did you have a haircut?" Amy said annoyed, finally understanding that Sonic had lied to her so she could meet with Shadow.

"We need to talk," Shadow said, trying to stop Amy from leaving.

"Why don't you go talk to your wife?"

Oh, finally, Shadow understood.

"You are acting like this because...you are jealous?"

"Jealous? No... But try to understand...The old echidna just comes and tells you to go marry her dauther...and you said yes! Without any resistance whatsoever!" Amy made a pause. "It makes me think...that you actually-"

"I went with him because I promised to marry his daughter in exchange for your life." Shadow walked towards Amy, holding her hands to keep her from leaving.

"What?"

"Remember when we were in Emerald Island? They were going to kill you? You asked me what did I say to make them freed us...it was an agreement. I was going to marry his daughters, in exchange for your life."

"Shadow..." Amy looked down to her feet, feeling ashamed. "But then...why are you here?"

"Well, Tikal, the daughter of the leader, was in love with someone else and I helped her getaway. Then that leads to a fight with the leader and me." Shadow began to caress Amy's hand as she looked at them. " and I lost."

"What? "

"I lost the fight...I was bound to look for Tikal and marry her but then, I offered something in exchange for my freedom." Shadow smiled at Amy, not regretting one bit, "...My chaos powers."

Amy couldn't find the right words, but she still tried. "But shadow...your powers...you worked so hard to get them and Maria-"

"My powers were a constant reminder of what I lost, however, they became a part of me...and to be honest...I do miss them... but I missed you more." Shadow saw Amy's faced changed tones, evident red tint on her face and a worried expression as well.

"But don't worry!" He added, "If I touch the Master Emerald, I can get my powers back...but I need to find it first and right now I have no clue where it can-"

Shadow couldn't say more.

Amy trapped him in a deep kiss. Her hands were around him as Shadow finally understood what was happening. He closed his eyes as he held Amy by the waist.

Amy didn't know if it was the fireworks that were exploding or if it was just the feeling she got of kissing Shadow...but she felt...

"Then...what does this mean?" Shadow said as he broke the kiss.

"I think you already know."

.

.

.

"Amy, what took you so long? We were waiting for you, the firework show is about to start!" Sticks said as she saw her friend arrive.

"Sorry, I finishing some business," Amy said as she smiled. She was happy to be back at the village's festival. To be more exact, they were at the beach at the moment. There was a lot of people waiting to see the fireworks full display.

"Picking up mandarins again? You can't just get enough right?" Tails said mocking Amy on her obsession.

"Yeah, you guys caught me."

"Well the good thing is that you are here, I saved you a place!" Knuckles said.

"Thank you, Knuckles."

Sonic watched Amy smiled as the firework show began. In the time they were dating, he had never seen her like that.

Everything was worth it.

.

.

.

Shadow watched the pink one from afar.

For now, their love must be a secret.

It was an agreement between the two of them. They both most wait.

To heal completely and to learn how to love again.

Shadow most embark on a new journey alone. He needed to get his powers back.

He was excited to begin because the sooner he goes, the sooner he would come back.

And Amy would be there, with arms open, waiting for him.

They both made eye contact from afar and smiled. They were excited about what the future will bring them. For their newfound love.

One firework exploded, then two, three, one again... just like the fireworks, they were one before...but now they are two.

.

.

.

That Makes Us Two: FIN

.

.

. 


End file.
